Alive Again
by joyfulibee
Summary: Spoilers from the third book including in this summary so don't read if you haven't read the book. Alternate ending to the third book. It has been three years since Tris died but was it her that died? With her return from the dead Tris brings several surprises but are they all good? Can Tobias forgive her?
1. Chapter 1 Tris Returns

**A/N I do not own any of the Divergent characters, story lines, or quotes. I borrowed them for some entertainment.**

Chapter 1 Tris Returns

No one knew that Tris had a double. Tris had met her randomly one day. The only difference in this woman and Tris had been her hair. But they dyed it the night before the plan was set into motion. Then Tris spent the night with her. Making the switch was the difficult part as Caleb would be with her the whole time but in the end thanks to their height Rebecca, Tris's double was able to slip in behind Caleb while Tris slipped into a closet nearby.

Now three years later Tris was ready to tell her friends about what happened. She found out where her boyfriend and his mother were living. "You don't think he will freak when I appear at his doorstep?" Tris asks Matthew for the millionth time. She had revealed herself to Matthew just a week before.

"Honestly I don't think he will. He is still grieving for you. Evelyn told me yesterday that she often hears him crying out in his sleep for you. He would be completely embarrassed if he knew but his mom has heard him both in a dream making love to you and in a dream screaming for someone to stop torturing you. Evelyn knows you are coming today and she is thrilled to have you alive. She has changed a lot since she got Tobias back."

"I hope she will feel the same when I arrive and he wants me dead for hiding for so long."

"She will help him see that you had to deal with your own grieve over what happened. He will understand if you explain the same way you did for me. I wish you could have seen him zip line in order to spread your ashes. He loves you with his whole heart and would do anything to have you back."

Tris smiles as she gets in the truck Amar is behind the driver seat of. It is snowing and the roads are slick but she trust Amar to get her to Tobias safetly. "See you later Matthew."

"Yes I will look forward to coming to your welcome back to life party." He teased her.

They drove away a moment later. Tris wringing her hands in her lap. "Relax Tris, Tobias is going to wrap his arms around you and never let go again." Amar said as he drove. "I mean the man went zip lining just so he could scatter your ashes and do something that would have made you proud. "

"I hope he will go again one more time now that I am alive again." Tris says with a smile.

Amar laughs. "I bet you could use your body as a weapon to get him to go." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"I bet I could. I just have to tell him if he ever wants to pass on his damaged genes he better go zip lining to show me he is man enough to have children with me." She teased back. She was no longer embarrassed by the subject of sex.

"That's the spirit girl. Make that boy work for his sex." Amar said with a laugh. "It's great to have you back Tris. I know you don't have a parent left so if you need one I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Amar." Tris whispered. "I love you too."

Amar and Tris drove in silence for a few moments before Amar spoke again. "So what are you most afraid of about seeing him today?"

"I am frightened to death that he will tell me that I am a fake and that I need to leave right now as he doesn't love a fake. Or that he will tell me he found someone better that wouldn't lie to him or go off and do something stupid. God Amar I wish I could have told him but for his safety I couldn't. He is a horrible liar and had he let it slip even once that I was alive I wouldn't have survived. She was a great woman who realized she had done bad things in life and wanted to die because the man she loved had died to protect her once. She was giving her life for the ultimate reason."

"Where was she from before she lived at the Bureau?"

"From our city! She had been a Dauntless too. Her name when she was in the city was Gina Brander."

"Gina Brander?" Amar said thinking a moment. "I remember her she was in the initiation class just before Tobias. She was a transfer from one of the other factions if I remember correctly."

"Yes she was from Amity. She left the Amity faction because she had tried to kill a boy when he attempted to touch her in a way that she felt was inappropriate. She had found a man in Dauntless that she fell hard for but she learned he was seeing other girls too. She faked her death and was going to go hide out in the factionless section but then my mother found her and helped to relocate her to the bureau because she saw something of herself in this woman. She told me that she found a man that truly loved her and cared so much that he laid down his life for her just a couple of months after she arrived in the bureau. She was beautiful."

"You say she was beautiful yet Tobias has told me you always said you weren't pretty. How can someone who looked just like you be beautiful while you are not pretty?" Amar asks.

"I guess I just see beauty in others but not in myself." Tris says with a shrug as they near the former Amity farms. "What kind of job do you think I will be able to get?" Tris said changing the subject.

"You will be a farm girl." He teases her and she perks up as she laughs. "No seriously I know you will avoid security work but what about taking a couple months to explore the other jobs. Tobias is assistant to Johanna and they could arrange to give you the time to find the right job for you."

"Amar, how are you and George doing?" Tris says suddenly.

"Great why do you ask?"

"Well I just wondered if you have told anyone else about your relationship now that you aren't under the thumb of idiots."

Amar laughs. "I have told Tobias the whole story of how I had felt for him. Also I did tell our friends about George and me. Everyone is so awesome about it and truly supports us. You know I always thought Tobias being a 'Stiff' would be against us but he seems the happiest for us. I don't know it's almost as if his grieve at losing you makes him want the happiness love brings for everyone else in his life. I almost told him the other night when I saw him that I knew you were alive. He seemed quite down when we met for our monthly get together with the others. Christina kept putting her hand on his shoulder to pull him out of it and I kind of wanted to smack the girl. I wanted to tell her that Tobias belongs with you and she needs to butt out but then Tobias gave me reason to realize they were just friends."

"What did George say when you told him about me?"

"He got super excited and for some odd reason it put him in the mood. I don't want to embarrass you but it was some of the best sex he and I have had. It was like explosive in a new way. I am sorry I am making you uncomfortable." Amar says with a tint of red in his face.

"I think you made yourself more uncomfortable than me. Remember they helped me a lot while I was recovering from seeing my own body dead even though technically I wasn't dead. It was confusing and took me two and a half years for me to understand. Then the last half year I was working with the counselors to figure out how to tell my loved ones that I am alive. I started with Matthew and you because I figured you two would be best able to help me. I knew you would tell George for me and Matthew worked to explain it to Evelyn. However I wanted to be the one to talk to my Tobias that is if he is still mine." Tris says softly.

Amar reaches over and places a hand on Tris shoulder. "He is still yours and will always be." He pulls to a stop in front of an apartment building. "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be." She whispers as she and Amar get out of the truck. Amar is going up to the door first to assure that Tobias is prepared for the shock.

"Hey Amar! What are you doing here? I thought you worked today." Tobias said as he greeted his former instructor.

"I am working today but I was sent on a special errand. I want to prepare you for what is about to happen but I can't so I ask you to keep an open mind." Amar says softly.

"What did you break up with George and now want to see if I want a relationship?" He teased the older man.

"Well I want to know first two things. Are you currently in a relationship? Second if not are you ready for a relationship with a wonderful woman?"

"I am not in a relationship and I am still not ready for another relationship with another woman."

"I didn't say another woman I said a wonderful woman!" Amar says just as the door opens and Tris steps quietly in. Tobias doesn't notice at first.

When Evelyn greets the younger woman with open arms Tobias realizes just what is happening and without thinking moves to Tris. "Is it really you?" He whispers as he holds her at arm's length.


	2. Chapter 2 Tris' Secrets

**A/N I do not own any of the Divergent characters, story lines, or quotes. I borrowed them for some entertainment.**

Chapter 2 Tris' Secrets

"Remember how when you taught me to fight you placed your hand on my stomach like this?" She replied placing her hand on his stomach in the same way he had done. "Or remember how when we climbed the Ferris wheel you ignored your own fear in order to protect me. You once said your first instinct was to push me until I break. Remember when you walked out during my first fight? The first time you said I love you as we were making our way to Amity I wanted so bad to be alone with you so I could have asked you questions and could have showed you my love not the way I did the night before 'I died' but rather the way we had been showing one another. The first time I said I love you I knew you didn't hear me because you were asleep but it was just before I left to go to my execution in Erudite." She pauses looking deep in his eyes and she sees his tears forming.

The door opens and closes softly as the others arrive. Caleb is forced to catch Christina when she faints at seeing Tris. "You would think I would be the one to faint not your friends from the Dauntless crew." Caleb says with a roll of his eyes and this brings Tris to laugh.

"I will explain to all of you but first I need a few more moments with Tobias that is if he will grant me that much of his time." She stands shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other until Tobias pulls her into his arms.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" Tobias asks Tris and she quickly agrees with a nod of her head. They walk out.

"He is taking it rather well." George whispers to Amar.

"I am not surprised as Tris knew the right words to connect her back to him."

"Did he really tell her he loved her when they were trying to get to Amity?" Evelyn asks the room in general.

"Yes I was sitting three feet from them and he told her 'I might be in love with you. I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though.' Tris had said, 'That's sensible of you. We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something.' He laughed and replied, 'maybe I'm already sure, and I just don't want to frighten you.' She laughed and told him 'Then you should know better.' His reply was 'Fine. Then I love you.' And they kissed." Caleb says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Honestly if it would have been anyone other than my sister and Tobias I might have found it beautiful but it was kind of disgusting seeing my little sister so lovey dovey with her boyfriend. Now I know I was just jealous." They all laugh.

"I am sorry Tobias." Tris says to him as she finishes explaining things ten minutes later. "I never stopped loving you or being faithful. I love you and have only ever loved you. You are the reason I keep breathing and moving forward well you and one other person. I wanted first to see how you took to me before I brought that person to meet you."

"I love you Tris and I haven't stopped loving you. I have not been with anyone but you and I don't want anyone but you. So it was Gina that I spread the ashes for not you?"

"Yes and she would have loved that you did it in such a beautiful way. Her lover was a lot like you are. Anyway I don't want to tell the others about this other person until I tell you. That is another reason I didn't bring them with me because Amar would have had questions." With that Tris pulls out a small screen the kind they use at the bureau to walk about with files that are important. She shows him a picture of a little boy. "I named him Torin in honor of Tori who saved my life in more than one way. I think he looks just like his father. He is 2 years and 3 months old." Tris says softly hoping Tobias will understand.

"I think he looks like a mix of his parents as handsome as his mother is beautiful, with his father's mischievous eyes." Tobias replies with a big smile. "When do I get to meet my son?"

"When do you want to meet him?"

"Right this minute!" He says as he wraps his arms around Tris and picks her up off the ground twirling around with her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you more Tobias Eaton or is it Tobias Johnson? I forgot to ask Amar what name you were using now."

"I am Tobias Eaton to most but Four to my friends still." He says with a laugh then grows serious. "What last name does our son have?"

Tris smiles a soft tender smile. "I had them record him as Torin Eaton son of Tobias and Beatrice Eaton." She blushes as she says it.

He stands shocked holding her in his arms. "You took my last name as yours when you had him?"

"No actually I did it just before I learned I was pregnant. I didn't know yet what happened to you or any of the others as I was hidden for days until things settled down then I found a woman that I could trust to help me to recover from what had happened. She had known Gina or should I say Rebecca and was happy to help me. I haven't made it legal yet but they allowed me to put it on the birth certificate."

"Well we will make it official very soon. Let's go get Torin so we can drop all the information at one time!" Tobias said and Tris laughs.

"We won't have to go far. Leslie his babysitter said she would bring him with her when she came home tonight. She lived on the fringe then came to the bureau for some training before integrating into the city." Tris looks down at her watch. "Let's go back to your apartment she will arrive in about 15 minutes."

"I have a dumb question for you. Where do you plan to live?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead as I didn't want to get my hopes up that you would still want me after what I did this time."

Tobias wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately. "Move in with us. Mom is tickled you are here and alive or so it seemed. Wait you said she knew in advance why?"

"I needed to know how she would react because I knew you two were working things out and if she didn't like me I might just get in the way. I didn't tell her she was a grandma though." She says. "I hope she won't kill me for keeping that from both of you for so long."

"If she gets mad at you she will cut herself out of her son's life again and I think she realizes you are not temporary but rather very permanent in my life. I have never let go of you and I am not about to start. Remember I once told you I would be your family? I still mean it and now we have a bigger family. Amar, George, Shauna, Zeke, Caleb, Christina, my mom, and several others. Oh Johanna is going to be thrilled to see you maybe now I won't be so moody at work." Tobias rambles on and Tris laughs before leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you more every moment I live. I longed for you while I was away from you." Tris says just as a car pulls up and parks beside them. "About time you showed up Leslie. Torin's father has been freaking out about meeting him." She teases her babysitter.

"Can you blame him?" Leslie says with a laugh as she pulls Torin Eaton from the car.

"Daddy!" Torin cries as he runs straight for Tobias who picks him up and cuddles him tight.

"Leslie thank you I will talk to you tomorrow about any changes in the plans from now on. Tonight I want to focus on my family." Tris says.

"No worries Tris. See you soon. Nice to see you Tobias I look forward to getting to know you soon but then again I feel as if I know everything about you through Tris." Leslie gets back in her car and drives away as Tobias takes Tris hand.

They walk into his apartment. "Who is that?" Caleb asks as he spots Torin in Tobias' arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Telling the Others

**A/N I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment.**

Chapter 3 Telling the Others

"My son!" Tris says with a proud smile.

"But where is his father?" Christina asks not sure she wants the answer because it might hurt Tobias.

"Holding him." Tobias answers. "We made love only one time and apparently Torin was the result of our one night together. He is 2 years and 3 months old. His name is Torin Eaton and he is the son of Tobias and Beatrice Eaton." He explains before Tris explains everything else to the group.

Caleb is the first to rush over and hug his long lost sister. "I love you Tris! I missed you every day you were gone. Can I hold my nephew?"

She looks over to Tobias and when he nods she nods. "Torin I want you to meet your Uncle Caleb."

"Hi Uncle Caleb. I am Torin. Do you like to read?" Caleb was shocked at how sophisticated the little boy sounded.

"He has been taking classes with some other kids it's a test program that I helped to set up. It has been a great success in a lot of ways. I will need to find a place to live and wait Amar I think I figured out my job here!" She says and they all laugh. "We have been talking about starting the program up here and why wait if I am moving back here. Oh and yes your Uncle Caleb loves to read."

"Why would you need to find a place to live?" Evelyn asks suddenly.

"Well I can't stay at the bureau if I want to work here in the city and be closer to my loved ones."

"Right but didn't Tobias ask you to move in here? I would think he would want his son and his future wife here."

"He hasn't asked yet and he won't." Christina says and Tris tenses.

"Why won't he ask her?" Amar asks starting to hate Christina.

Christina looks from Tris to Tobias and instead of answering she moves to Tris. "You are a liar and not worthy of Tobias' love. You coward let him think you were dead for three whole years!" She is yelling and shaking her finger at Tris.

"Uncle Caleb could you please move closer to them?" Torin says. Once Caleb does Torin places his small hand on Christina's shoulder. "You love my daddy too but you know in your heart he never loved you that way. When did you realize you loved him?"

Christina looks shocked at the little boy. "Excuse me what does a 2 year old know of love?"

"A lot. It is one of our core lessons along with language and the basic history lessons. Plus Torin has been given lessons on the loved ones I had to deceive to keep them safe. Torin is the best of both his parents and even better than either of us ever will be." Tris says. "So when did you fall in love with Four?"

"I am not in love with Four or Tobias. I am just his friend."

"Just like you were just friends with Will and Uriah?" Tris says softly. "You loved Will and cared deeply for Uriah because you two created a love out of need. You both needed to forget the pain and move forward but all you got was more pain. Then Tobias understood that so you fell for him but he wasn't in need of the same kind of comfort you and Uriah had needed before. He had a piece of me that no one else would ever get and I had taken the same from him. As you can see Torin is living proof of that gift we gave that night." Tris speaks slowly as if she is approaching a wounded animal and needed to calm it first.

"You are all nuts if you think I am in love with Four or Tobias or whatever the hell his name is today."

"I thought I was losing my mind but now I get it they are right." Tobias says as he wraps his arm around Tris waist then moves toward Christina who moves back avoiding him. "Yeah right you don't have feelings for me."

"Tobias I am not going to defend myself anymore with everyone else in the room making snap judgments. I never have done anything to hurt you like she has and I haven't done anything to try and move in on you since her 'death' so I don't get why everyone things I love you."

"You may not have made a move but that doesn't mean you are not feeling the feelings." Amar says. "Tobias is a very lovable young man and no one would blame you but attacking Tris that way is uncalled for. Tris did what she thought was best for everyone."

Tris moves out of Tobias' arm and speaks softly. "Maybe I was wrong to come back here. I should have just gone on letting you all think I was dead but I remembered what it felt like when I learned Evelyn was still alive and I couldn't let you guys find out any other way especially since Tobias has a son that I wanted him to know. How could that have been explained had I stayed away?" She moves toward the door. "Please take good care of our son Tobias. I will get it legally changed on the birth certificate to have the right last name for the mother."

Before she could make it out the door George stepped in the way and so did Zeke. "No way no how are you leaving this room right now. We just got you back! I am not losing another friend or family member again just because someone in this room is hurting that they weren't in on the plans that kept her alive!" Zeke snaps and glares at Christina. "Christina, Tris had to get well before she could come back."

"So she couldn't let us know that she was alive? Makes a ton of sense to me! I also find it odd that she waits until he is almost three to tell us she had a kid! How do we know its Tobias kid and that she didn't have an affair with someone soon after we left?"

Tobias steps up and grabs Christina's hands in his own. "You need only look at Torin to know I am his father and secondly he is just 2 years and 3 months old so she didn't wait until he was almost 3. The third thing is that she knew it would be hard to explain to us what had happen when she herself was still confused. When are you going to accept that Tris though it doesn't always appear that way makes the right choice more often than the rest of us? She may make me mad at times with how she does things but I know in my heart that she is almost always right when it comes to making good decisions. She knew my mom wanted to dominate the city and she knew that Marcus was telling the truth that Janine was trying to cover up information. She knew to trust you as a friend from the start and now you make it so she can't even trust you when she needs you the most. So unless you are in love with me you will put your hurt aside and you will welcome her back with open arms."

"You can all be fools if you want but I am not staying here and listening any more to her b.s." Christina said as she moved toward the door and left.

Tris broke down crying and Evelyn moves toward her to hold her tight. "She will get over it and will be happy for you once she gets over her feelings for Tobias. As for the rest of you I would appreciated if you didn't shun her or push her to realize that Tris is her friend. Christina had just come to me to ask if I thought she should ask Tobias out the other day and now what happens she finds out the man she loves can never be hers. She has lost three men in such a quick amount of time. Before you ask no I advised her against asking Tobias out as I knew he wasn't yet ready for another relationship then a few days later I learned Tris was in fact alive. I think in my gut I knew she couldn't be dead."

Tris looks ready to collapse and just as she does Amar moves in. He is able to catch her and moved her to the couch. "She has been having episodes according to Matthew who has been working with her the last week. He had checked with her doctors about what the repercussions of such a night as tonight would be. She needs her medication but I think she left it back at the bureau thinking I would be taking her back tonight as she was afraid Tobias was going to hate her for this."

Tobias kneels beside her as the others talk amongst themselves. "I think we will get going so you can have time alone with her." Zeke said as he moved to get Shauna. Caleb moved to leave after setting Torin down but Tobias caught his hand.

"Caleb and Amar can you both please stay? I am sorry George but Amar is the closest thing to a real father I ever knew and Caleb is her brother. Zeke I love you man and you too Shauna but I think less people might be easier to deal with when she comes to." They all took their leave George after kissing Amar heads out with Zeke and Shauna. "He really loves you."

"I know man and I really love him too." Amar replies just as Tris comes to.

"Yeah and I bet he gets another great night of love making tonight when he gets home thanks to me." Tris teases and Amar goes red.

"I told you that in confidence. But yes he does find something very hot in your return after three years." Amar says with a laugh as Caleb covers Torin's ears.

"Torin knows the basics about what it means to love someone and share that love in a physical way. So what ever happened to Susan?" Tris asks suddenly.

Caleb starts to blush. "She and I are dating. I have been thinking about proposing but haven't yet gotten over losing my family enough to be able to give her a husband she could be proud of."

"Well you have a family again and I suggest you don't wait another day to propose so get lost Caleb we will talk again tomorrow. I expect to see a ring on her finger."

Caleb laughs as he hugs his sister then leaves as she has told him to and she knew he was healed enough to propose. "Amar is there a chance you could get Tris stuff from the bureau tonight? I want her to move in right away and I don't want to spend a minute apart but she does look wore out so we should stay here." Tobias says next. Amar agrees then hugs Tobias, Evelyn and finally Tris.

"I love you girl and will see you in a few hours." Amar whispers into her ear.

Once he is gone Evelyn starts to go out of the room to make dinner. "No Evelyn please stay here for a bit." Tris whispers but Evelyn hears her.

"Of course my dear I will stay. I just thought you would want time alone with Tobias. I promise I am trying to find a place and will move out as soon as I can."

"Evelyn I don't want you to move out necessarily actually that is why I asked you to stay. Torin why don't you see if you can get something to drink from the kitchen? I will call you when we are done talking grown up business ok?"

Torin followed his father's directions to the kitchen. "I actually also had to perform community service was the other reason I didn't contact any of you sooner. It is a long story but tonight isn't the time for that. What I wanted to talk to the two of you about is a possible change in your living arrangement and before you say anything Evelyn I don't mean you moving out but rather both of you moving out. I don't want to throw you another secret but Tobias, Johanna already knew I was alive. She learned about a week after you scattered 'my ashes' and she was very scared at first that she was seeing things but I was given a new and improved truth serum. I was able to tell her the whole story and she made a promise to keep my secret until I was healed enough to return to tell you myself. She also said she would let me know if there was a reason I shouldn't come back and had been hinting the last couple weeks that she thought you might be seeing Christina. Anyway she has been working with my therapist to make plans for where I would live."

"Your childhood home?" Tobias asks suddenly understanding a conversation Johanna and he had the day before.

"Yes but not forever just until my community service for the city is over and then I will be a free woman allowed to go and come as I please. I asked permission to offer you the opportunity to live with me both of you but only if you were comfortable with it and weren't mad at me. It would be for two years and if you don't want to do it I understand. I would ask you to keep Torin here with you so that you could spend the time getting to know him. He has been anxiously waiting the day he could meet his daddy and grandmother. I am not taking him away from you both if I can avoid it." She was rambling so Tobias leaned in and caressed her cheek before kissing her to shut her up.

"I don't know what mom feels about moving back in so close to the house that holds so many bad memories for us but I know I want to be with you wherever you are. I am tired of being so far apart."

"I love the idea but at the same time I am wondering if me moving into my own place might be wiser."

"What about we keep this place for the nights when you can't stand being around me and need to be on your own? Plus that way it would be an option once my community service was over." Tris says and the other two grin at her.

"That works wonderful and maybe I can even keep Torin from time to time which would allow you two a night alone." She wiggled her eyebrows at Tris.

"I am sure we will agree to that idea from time to time." Tris grins as Tobias blushes.

"Mom I am so embarrassed."

"What you two already have a kid it's no secret you have already done it once." Evelyn says grinning at her son. "Oh and I have one more condition Tris for me agreeing to move in with you."

"What would that be?"

"Please call me Mom. I mean you will be my daughter-in-law soon enough."

"That means a lot to me that you will let me call you Mom as I lost my own mother just a little over three years ago. Speaking of that have they buried my parents or were they scattered?"

"Natalie was um scattered into the chasm at the former Dauntless pit and over the burial plots in our former faction. Andrew was scattered in Millennium Park and in the burial plot same as your mom." Evelyn tells her with a sad expression.

"Great I will get a chance to say good bye. Oh and not that either of you care but Marcus is very ill with pneumonia. He was brought to the bureau to see if we could help him. I am sorry Tobias but he knew before you that I was alive. I am the only one who has been to see him and he asked me once if I planned to come back to you. When I told him I would he asked if I would at least ask you to come for a visit. I told him I wouldn't but there is something I realized about him and you once said that I was good at reading a situation and you weren't. Well Marcus and I have been talking during my visits and things have been coming up. He owned up to all his sins against both of you and then told me about his childhood. Please consider going with me when I visit in two days. I have to sign off the paperwork to release my records to Johanna and to get things wrapped up for Torin's records to also be transferred along with the name corrected on the certificate."

"I will make you a deal." Tobias replies. "I will go with you if you promise to leave your name as Eaton on the certificate unless you want us to completely change our name when we marry."

"I want to take Eaton if you are ok with it but you will understand more when we talk to Marcus. Mom will you go with us too? I wouldn't ask but the man deserves to put his past behind him before he dies."

"I will go as well if you tell me why you choose to go with Eaton on the certificate."

Tris smiled. "I felt like I was in a way married to Tobias even though we never got the chance and I was undergoing serious therapy. Also something in Torin's eyes when he was born made me ache even more to hold onto Tobias in any way I could so when they asked the names to be placed on the certificate I named Tobias and Beatrice Eaton then I gave Torin Eaton as our son's name. Every day I look at my son and miss his father more. Finally a week ago when I was brave enough to tell Matthew I realized I was longing to see Tobias so much that even if he pushed me away I needed to do this. So I let Amar in a few days ago and asked him to help break the news to Tobias while Matthew had agreed to talk to you Evelyn to assure you wouldn't kill me on the spot."

"I want to marry you Tris but I feel like I want to do this right and propose to you but at the same time I am beginning to wonder if I am being too old fashioned for you."

Tris laughs, "I love when you are old fashioned because it is what created our beautiful son. You waited until you were sure the moment wasn't for the wrong reason. It was a declaration of what we have and not just some hormone frenzied night."

"Should I leave the room or are you two comfortable with me knowing the details?"

"I don't care if you stay as sooner or later you will know everything about our relationship I am sure. Including how I don't sleep much when I am not near Tobias. My therapist figured that out a few days after our first session. She tried different approaches to help me sleep including sleeping medication and herbal remedies but nothing worked until Torin was born. With him in his crib at the foot of my bed I had a piece of you, Tobias. I love you and I love our son. You will be the father your dad wasn't and I know because you know that I can kick your ass if you aren't." With that they all laughed.

They went into the kitchen and made dinner then ate as a family before Amar returned with Tris and Torin's belongings. He administered a shot in Tris's neck which was her one medication. "That is the other reason I have to go back a few more times. Unless Amar can bring it to me but I didn't want to bother him."

"It would not be a bother sweetheart. Remember I said you would be my adoptive daughter." Amar said then kissed his adopted daughter's cheek before leaving.

"Have fun tonight and make sure to let me know how explosive it got." Tris teases.

"EW I don't want to know that about Amar and George!" Tobias said and they laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 Fears Revisited

**A/N I do not own anything from Divergent. I am just borrowing it for a bit of entertainment. **

**Thank you for the reviews! As for the question about why Tris had to leave and get help there were a few reasons. Tris was still overcoming the deaths of her parents and friends. Also it was a massive shock when she realized she had been planning to sentence her brother to death until she had found her double and then to see someone who looked exactly like her dead was disturbing. She had to deal with a lot of different issues in order to be the person Tobias was in love with and that she herself use to see in the mirror. I hope future chapters might clear this up more. Please let me know if it is still unclear. Again thank you to my readers and reviewers. I will be trying to post a couple of chapters a day.**

**And now the chapter!**

Chapter 4 Fears Revisited

The next day they moved into the Prior home and Tris reported to Johanna at around noon. "Miss Prior, so good to see you again!"

"It is great to see you again but please call me Tris." She replied as she shook Johanna's hand. Tobias at that moment appeared. "Hi Tobias!" She said and he walks over and hugs her.

"I am sorry Johanna I just can't stop touching her whenever I see her. It feels more like it's been a lifetime rather than three years."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off and show her where her parents' remains were scattered?"

Tobias smiles at his boss. "Thank you Johanna." He says then leans over and kisses her cheek before turning to Tris. "I just have to grab my jacket and bag. I'll be back in two minutes."

About thirty minutes later the two are walking into the fear landscape room. "What are we doing here?" Tris asked softly.

"I wanted to show you two things." He whispers back as he grabs the needles he had checked with her doctors to ensure he wouldn't cause her mental pain if he did this. They went through his fear landscape for the second time ever. But this time it was different. He first saw himself becoming Marcus while his own son kneels at his feet but before he can move his belt to crack it at Torin, Tris squeezes his arm. "You aren't him and you will never be him. Look good and hard at the boy on the floor it is not Torin." He looked again and saw it was himself. "That's right you would rather hurt yourself than hurt your son." As he realized what she was saying was true the scene shifted.

The second fear was the walls closing around them. "Well this is cozy." She whispered. "Maybe we should make love in this tight space so that you have a better memory of it." He laughed and relaxed quickly. The scene shifted again and this time it is them standing on a building. "Still have this fear even after zip lining to scatter my well Gina's ashes?"

"I can't help it." He says softly as Tris takes his hand.

"Think about the zip line and it will appear." She directs him and he does as she says. She then straps him in and he nods for her to push him. He flies away and somehow she is the one there to catch him when he hits the end.

"I love you." He whispers as he kisses her and jumps out of her arms. "Damn you are strong my love."

She kisses him again and smiles at him. "You didn't think I would go soft after having your child did you?"

"No I never would think that." He whispers as the last scene comes into view but instead of it being a woman he has to shoot it is him trying to do something on one knee. "I can do this but I won't do it while we are in the simulation ok?"

"Ok I trust you to do what you have to." She whispers as the room comes back to the original room.

Once they leave the room he takes her back to the rocks near the chasm where he first kissed her. They sit for a while before it finally hits him the perfect place to propose to her. They leave on the train and when they reach the place they had jumped off the night they played capture the flag they hopped off. He takes her to the Ferris wheel and he begins to climb up. She follows him until they reach the platform. "Forgive me Tris for not climbing higher but I don't want a repeat of that night where the bars broke under you." With that he kneels on one knee next to Tris who is standing carefully on the side of the platform. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to build our family with you. I want to always be there for you and Torin. Will you marry?" He pulls out a ring box with shaking hands.

"Yes of course I will marry you! I love you and I want my life to be spent waking up to you every day." She whispers as she leans down and then presses her lips to his. His shaking stops suddenly and she realizes it wasn't nerves from the height but rather nerves from the proposal. He slips the engagement ring on her finger and then carefully stands up. They hold one another tight for a few minutes before climbing down. "I can't wait to tell all of our friends." She says but then sadness casts a shadow in her bright eyes. "I can't share this with one of my friends I most want to share it with."

"I know sweetheart but in time we can." He whispers just as they see a shadow moving near the carousel and they reach the ground quickly. They walk over to the carousel and find Christina sitting toying with a knife in her hands.

"Please Christina don't do it!" Tris shouts and she moves to sit next to Christina. "I love you and care about you. I am sorry I hurt you but I had to do things this way or I might have done things we all would have regretted. I was suicidal when I first started to recover until I learned I was pregnant then it was important for me to have the baby but that almost broke me too. I just want to be happy and to not cause others so much pain. If my happiness is going to cost you your life I will let the bureau do what they wanted to do originally." Tris says fast.

Christina tosses the knife and looks at Tris. "Oh Tris I am sorry for my anger. You were right I was falling for Tobias but it wasn't so much him it was the way he could dull my pain. Also I was hurting that you kept yet another secret from me well not just one but several." Christina was crying openly.

"Ok how about I make up for that by sharing a secret with you that no one else but Tobias knows yet."

Christina looks at her carefully. "What is it?"

"Can you be a girl for a few seconds?" Tris asks the same question Christina had asked her when she went to tell her about Will.

"I'm always a girl." Christina says with a goofy grin.

"You know what I mean. Like a silly, annoying girl."

Christina twirls her hair around her finger and says "Kay."

"I am engaged to be married to Four! You know like our instructor." The girls laugh as Tobias rolls his eyes.

"What? When did that happen? How did he do it? What happened?"

They laugh and the tension slips away. "Well just happened and he faced his fears to do it by taking me up on the Ferris wheel to propose." Tris tells the story as Tobias sits beside her holding her hands.

"Congratulations Tobias she is an amazing woman and Tris you have my sympathy. I mean Four was a scary guy."

"I never was scared by him well other than when it came to sex but even that is no longer scary with him." Tris replies.

"Yeah I always saw how you looked at him and I knew quickly that he was feeling the same way. You two 'Stiffs' are perfect for one another. So let's go spread the word."

"One more thing Christina, will you be my maid of honor?" Tris asks nervously.

"Absolutely!" She replies then they get up and going back on the train to gather their friends and share the exciting news.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner with Friends

**A**/**N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment.**

Chapter 5 Dinner With Friends

That night they had dinner at Amar and George's apartment. "So what is the big news?" George asks as they set down to dinner.

Tris and Tobias had been quiet and Christina had asked George to host the dinner party as she had an announcement. "Actually I am going to let Tris and Tobias make the announcement for me." Christina says as she sits down next to Caleb.

"Well today Tobias took me through his fear landscape again for the second time ever and it was very changed. The last one he did something similar to what I did when I encountered him in my fear landscape on my final test to get into Dauntless. We revisited a couple of spots from our time together in Dauntless then he took me to the one place where I never thought we would go again."

Tobias took over at this point. "I took her to the Ferris wheel and instead of her starting the climbing first this time I lead the way up to the platform where," he trailed off and Tris took over.

"He proposed in a very beautiful way and gave me this," she held out her hand showing the ring to the group.

"About damn time Tobias. Honestly was beginning to think you would never realize marriage is worth the troubles." Zeke says and Shauna slaps him.

"Worth the troubles? Am I a burden or something?" She pokes his chest as she speaks.

"Hell no you are the greatest gift I was every lucky enough to have in my life. I meant the trouble of the nerves you get when you are about to propose and you are afraid you are going to do it wrong so that the woman you love thinks you are an idiot." They all laugh.

"Well you knew exactly how to propose to me and apparently Tobias knew how to do the proposing in a way that let Tris know she was the most important thing in his life. Also I think Caleb got it right too."

Caleb blushes as the attention turns toward him. "I wasn't going to say anything tonight as it was obvious that Tobias and Tris had something very important to say and I didn't want to steal their thunder but yes I am engaged to Susan."

"Congratulations Caleb." Tobias and Tris say at the same time. "You have my sympathy Susan!"

"So I missed Zeke and Shauna getting married, what else did I miss while I was 'dead'?" Tris asked after a few more minutes of chat about the two engagements.

They filled her in on their jobs, the city's changing environment, marriages, babies, and everything they could think of that she missed. "What about you sister dear? What changed with you since we last saw you?" Caleb asks.

"I have two new tattoos, a son, and I have slowly become friends with Marcus." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Two new tattoos? What are they of?" Christina asks in shock.

Tris pulls the collar of her pink shirt down a bit and revealed that her raven tattoo now had four more ravens than it used to have. Then she turned in her seat and pulled down the back of her shirt enough to show the shoulder blade. On it was a pair of hands holding a heart. The hand had the name Tobias and in the heart was the name Beatrice.

"That is beautiful but what is it about?" Amar asked.

"It is about the feelings I have had for Tobias since the day I met him. He has held my heart in his hands since he helped me out of the net. So I had his name put on the hands and mine in the heart to show that he holds my heart in his hands." Tris says with a blush. "I know it's a silly girl thing."

Tobias reaches over and takes her hand in his then he kisses her fingers. "It is not silly but really something sweet that makes me realize how blessed I am." He said then he lifts his shirt and shows her a new tattoo on his chest it was a banner made of a belt wrapped around a heart that was held in two hands. The belt had the words 'Tris you forever hold my heart in your loving hands.' She reaches over and traces a finger down the belt.

"Why did you have the belt put around it?" Tris asks softly.

"I remember what you did the first time we went into my fear landscape and you saw what Marcus was going to do to me. You rather let him hurt you than me and that gave me the strength to stand up for myself because actually I was standing up for you not me. Every time I needed strength you gave me yours and I to this day borrow more than I have ever given you." He whispers.

"I don't agree. I remember my initiation instructor who came to my rescue when I was being tortured by three boys. I remember how he gave me his strength the next day when I didn't think I could face the same boys who had touched me in a way that made me uncomfortable. I remember how you gave me the strength to overcome the deaths of my parents and the guilt I couldn't shake." Tris says and for the moment it is just the two of them.

"Aww aren't they just so sickeningly cute?" Amar teases as he pinches Tobias' arm. Tobias blushes and so does Tris as the come back to realize the others are still with them. Tobias quickly covers his exposed chest.

Evelyn sensing the need to change the subject speaks up, "You only had three ravens before and now there are seven. Why do you have seven ravens now?

"The original three were for my mom, dad, and Caleb. The four that I had added are for Tobias, Torin, Marcus, and you Evelyn. When I learned of how you and Tobias were trying to reconcile your relationship I decided to get the tattoo updated with a bird for each of you. It was after Torin came so I added the three then I met up with Marcus a while ago and once we started talking I wanted to add one for him too." Tris explained.

"That is so awesome." George said recognizing the original three birds as his sister's handiwork. "The originals were done by my sister weren't they?"

"Yes they were and she was the first person to realize I was divergent as she was the one who did my aptitude test. She was a very nice woman and I was happy I had a chance to meet her."

George smiled with sadness in his eyes. "I bet she really liked you too."

"She did," Tobias said. "When I went to see her one day after I realized Tris was a divergent she told me she wasn't surprised that I had figured it out but she was furthermore not surprised that I fell for Tris. I honestly want to know how many people knew I had feelings for Tris before the initiation banquet?"

"Uriah and his friends thought you two might have been secretly dating. Shauna and I both thought Tris had feelings for you but you were a bit harder to read until the night we caught them in the training room." Zeke says with a grin.

"I think in a way it was obvious now that I look back at it. There were looks exchanged and you two seemed to find ways to touch when you thought no one was looking. Also there was the way you approached her while you were drunk by the chasm that one night. You seemed to have a look in your eye as if you wanted to get her alone in your bedroom." Christina teased Tobias.

"My favorite memory of her initiation was the day you came to see me because you needed to vent. She had stood up for another initiate when Eric teased him. She had stood there while you threw three knives at her. You had to purposely hit her ear to protect her from Eric's wrath. It was one of the first time I saw you show real emotion and that made me happy for you because it felt like you were overcoming something that your childhood had instilled in you." Zeke said seriously.

"Tris the first jumper and the first girl to break the walls that protected Tobias' heart was the one girl that most Dauntless women that were single were completely jealous of. You had the heart of one of the hottest men in the whole faction. You also never saw your beauty which only made those same women all that more jealous." Shauna says after a moment.

They all laughed as Tris' mouth dropped open. A moment later she recovered. "I didn't know people were jealous of me for having 'Four' yelling at me and taunting me all the time." She said with a laugh.

Tobias teasingly pinches her arm and says. "Hey I never taunted you. I may have yelled but it was all I could do to help you protect yourself."

"Were you ever afraid you would find out Tobias was married, engaged, or dating someone else when you were beginning to plan your return?" George asked.

"Oh I know she was worried and was worried up until he proposed today." Amar said.

"What makes you say I was worried until he proposed today?" Tris asks.

"Well once he proposed it was clear he wasn't going to send you packing for what you did." Amar says.

"Want to know what her first question to me once she revealed herself to me?" Matthew asked the group and once they all nodded he spoke again. "She asked me if I thought Tobias would freak if she showed up at his door."

"I did freak but not because of her it was because Amar was trying to hook me up with a woman without telling me it was the one I already belonged to. I wanted to kick his ass for thinking I could love any other woman after Tris." Tobias said as he held Tris' hands and pulled them up to his lips so he could kiss her fingers again.

"I love you too Tobias. I knew you wouldn't be over Tris any time soon. Also if you had gotten over her that soon I would have kicked your ass for being a heartless idiot." Amar said.


	6. Chapter 6 Taking It Slow

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment.**

Chapter 6 Taking It Slow

They talked late into the night. There was no longer a curfew for the lights so when they left at 1 am to head home there were lights all over the city. Tobias, Evelyn, and Tris walked in to find Leslie asleep on the couch with a book on her chest. Evelyn placed a blanket over the sleeping girl before heading up to her bedroom which had been Caleb's room. Tris had taken her parents' old room and put Tobias in her old room. Tris and Tobias slowly walked into Tobias' room which he shared with Torin now. They found their son asleep. "Would he be ok on his own in here tonight?" Tobias whispered into her ear.

"Yes I think so." She whispered back then took his hand and led him to her bedroom. They slowly removed each other's shirts and let their fingers trace the ink on each other's skin. "I love you Tobias but I am not ready to make love again. I just want to hold you tonight." She said as he started to remove his pants.

"I wasn't planning on making love to you tonight, Tris. Just like our first time it has to wait until we are both ready again because it feels like we are back at the beginning again but I do want to be more intimate than we are both used to." He whispers back as he begins to take her pants off her too.

"Fair enough," she whispers against his chest as she wraps her arms around him. He keeps his boxers on and she keeps her undergarments on as they lay down on the bed that once was her parents. They spend the night hugging, kissing, and talking until they fell asleep. They were awakened the next morning by Evelyn knocking on the door.

"Tris are you and Tobias up yet? Torin and I are ready to go."

Tris grins as Tobias mumbles about just five more minutes mom. "We are just waking up Mom but Tobias is wanting five more minutes." Tris shouts back with a laugh.

"Always was a bit selfish about sleeping in." Evelyn calls back. "I am making breakfast while you guys get ready and Torin is gathering the things we need to take with us."

"Thank you Mom for taking care of things for us." Tris said as she turned to smile at her soon to be husband. Once Evelyn's feet started down the stairs Tris spoke to Tobias. "I really love how your mom seems to want this arrangement to work. Most mothers would have freaked out if we shared a bed before marriage. Well I guess most we grew up around." She laughs as Tobias eyes finally open wide.

"Want to take a shower with me?" He said teasingly.

"Yes but not today. When we are married we will for sure shower together." She told him back and his smile never faded as he walked into her bathroom to shower.

Tris dressed and headed downstairs where she poured herself a cup of tea. "Mom thank you for being so understanding."

"Tris dear you have had a lot happen in just the past few years that most people don't have to deal with in a life time so all I want is to make sure you are happy. Plus I see how happy my son is with you and it makes my heart soar."

Tobias appeared in the doorway just then holding Torin's hand. "She does make me happy mom and I can't wait to marry her."

"When are we going to start planning the wedding?" Evelyn asks.

"I have to tie up my final few steps of therapy today and we need to see Marcus to clear the air of that situation then we can start the planning tomorrow." Tris said softly.

"Do you kids want a spring, summer, fall, or winter wedding?" Evelyn asks as Torin grabs his breakfast and starts eating.

They both answered together. "Spring." And with that they all laugh. Soon they are heading out of the house to go to the bureau. Johanna agreed to let Tobias take a few days off in order to help Tris settle in.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting with Marcus

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment.**

Chapter 7 Meeting With Marcus

When they arrive at the bureau the security grinned. "About time you came to see us cutie. So is this mister hottie that you talk about all the time?" The woman at the gate asked.

"Hi Tessa! Yes this is Tobias and his mother Evelyn." Tris said as she held her hand out showing off her engagement ring.

"Oh my GOD! Guys come check it out, Tris is engaged." Tessa called to the other guards who came quickly to check her hand over.

"Congratulations Tobias." The guards said with big smiles. It took a couple minutes to get away from the guards and then they parked in the visitors parking.

"Sorry about that. Guess I talked a lot about you whenever I was on guard duty." Tris says.

"You worked guard duty?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes once a week for two years. I am surprised the others never noticed me working the gates."

"Maybe they noticed but thought it was their minds playing tricks." Evelyn says.

"That might be and I never thought of it that way." Tris says as they get out of the car and walk toward the building. Once inside Tris flashes the badge that gets her into the hospital ward. "Hi Becca! How is Marcus today? Is he up to visitors?"

"Marcus has been asking for you since he last saw you. Yes he is very much looking forward to visitors. Wait is that an engagement ring? Marcus' son?"

"Yes and yes I am engaged to Marcus' son." Tris responds.

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Well good cause this is Tobias Eaton and his mother Evelyn Johnson." Tris said as she introduces the two people behind her to Becca.

After a few more staff checked out her ring Tris leads the family to Marcus' room. "Hey handsome!" She greets as she walks into the room. This greeting makes Tobias and Evelyn go still. "So I brought some guests with me."

"You got engaged!" Marcus said softly. "He is a very lucky man to have you as his future wife."

"I am the lucky one." Tris says as she pulls up three chairs next to the bed. "Despite how he was raised he still is capable of love and he gives that love to me despite the hurts I have caused him."

"Thank you for coming Four and Evelyn." Marcus says and this shocks Tobias.

"Why did you call me Four?" He asks.

"I assumed you don't want to be associated with the name Eaton anymore and had legally changed your name to Four. So I wanted to respect you and use the name you chose for yourself." He said quietly.

"So when do you get to blow this popsicle stand? I mean you will be there at my wedding I hope." Tris says softly taking Marcus' left hand in hers.

"Well I guess we will have to see how this visit goes before I can say if I will be at your wedding." Marcus says with a soft smile.

"Well you better start talking as I don't know how long I can expect them to stay while you chat with me." Tris says as Torin comes running into the room after having been passed around the staff in the hall.

"Mom they did it again!" He says wiping his cheek off in disgust. "Why do women find me so irresistible?" He says and Tris laughs.

"They find you irresistible because you look like your father and grandfather!" She says as she grabs a tissue and wipes the lipstick from his cheek for him. This caused the room to laugh.

"Hi grandpa! So what story will you share with me about my father today?" He asks. Tris had brought him before and each time Torin learned of how evil his grandfather had been toward Tobias.

"Well I think it's time I tell you about the day he choose Dauntless over Abnegation." Marcus clears his throat as Torin climbs up to sit next to him hugging his grandfather's side as he listens. Tobias watches in awe of his son as he listens to the story.

"How can you allow him to be that close?" Tobias whispers to Tris.

"Watch them and wait you should figure it out yourself. Plus remember you always said I was a good judge about situations we were in so trust me."

When Marcus finished Torin then sits up and asks for his favorite story. "I want the one about daddy as a boy when he made you the proudest you ever had been."

"I remember that day very well Torin. Your father was about four years older than you are now no wait five I keep forgetting your age." He says with a grin that speaks of a secret joke between the two of them. "Anyway there was this little girl who had taken a fall on the sidewalk and was crying her eyes out. Her brother was yelling at her about how she wasn't being selfless enough. Your daddy ran quickly into our house and got a bandage and a washcloth which he put some soap and water on. He ran back outside without a word and knelt in front of the crying little girl he gently wiped her knee off. Then he put the bandage on before wiping the tears away with his thumb. Her brother had run off to get their mom and just as their mom got there he moved his hand back. Touch wasn't allowed unless you were married and even then it was limited. That little girl was your mother and that was one of the few times they ever interacted until they both were in the Dauntless faction." Marcus told the story with much pride.

"I remember that day. Was that really you Tris?" Tobias asks her.

"Yeah that was me and Caleb wouldn't stop yelling at me which only made me cry more. I hated disappointing my brother back then. I remember my mom saying something later to me as she cut my hair as that was the day I got it trimmed. Mom whispered, 'he is a good looking boy and one day will be a fine young man.' My mom always seemed to know what was on my mind when it came to things like that. I guess my blush didn't help hide that I thought you were good looking that day. However I was blushing more because the touching was not something we were supposed to be doing." She said softly.

"I am sorry for everything I did to you when you were growing up in my home Four but looking back I know exactly why I did it and it's not something I am proud of."

"Please call me Tobias. I have always liked my name just not the things that happened in our home. I only went by my nickname to avoid the comments about you. I just wanted to escape it all that is until Tris came along and saw me for who I was. She never asked me to be anyone other than who I was. She broke my walls down and gave me a home in her heart. I was safe with her and looking back I have always been safe with her. She could have hurt me that day when I tried to calm her after she skinned her knee but instead she just stared at me as if I was something super special. I felt like I was someone when she was around." Tobias told his father.

"She is amazing at making you feel special when you need it most. Your son is amazing just like you and Tris are. He is the best of both parents. I am sorry you didn't know him sooner Tobias but Tris has truly done the best that she could to get back to you as soon as she could. She would beat herself up anytime she ended up going backward a step."

"Yeah that's when Marcus and I grew to be friends. We both had to attend group therapy at one point and I was breaking fast at the time. I was feeling so lost and alone. I wanted to just curl up and fall asleep never to wake again then Marcus sat next to me that day at the meeting. When I had to speak up that day Marcus just placed his hand on mine and asked me to let him go first. I did and he told of the man I was missing and how much he regretted what he had done to that man. He was upfront with the group about the abuse he inflicted upon his own son and about how when I learned of the abuse I would step between you to keep you safe. He told about how he drove his wife away from his home and how it had almost caused a massive war to break out later on. Marcus asked me after the meeting if we could talk some more and I agreed. He was like a piece of Tobias here when I needed Tobias in my life to get through the rough patch. He had a way of reminding me of the girl I was the way you do. I grew to love him for who he is now not who he was then. We have made our peace with our pasts because we can't change them but we can change where we go from here." Tris said softly.

"I would like a second chance at being your father, Tobias. I don't have much time left but I would love to spend the time I do have getting to know you as the man you are. I will understand if you can't but please think about it." Marcus said as a nurse walked in.

"Hey Tris do you want to do the honors?" She said holding needle toward Tris.

"Think he will trust me to do it?" Tris joked as she took the needle.

"Do I really get a choice?" Marcus asked pretending to look with fright from one woman to the other. The three laughed as Tris prepares the needle. She softly inserts the needle into Marcus' forearm.

"What did you just inject him with?" Evelyn asked with fright in her voice.

"Oh it's a low dose of pain medication to help him fight off the wound he got last week when he decided to kick a bed because he thought he was losing the only person he had left!" Tris says shaking her head at him.

"I know I know you won't leave me completely unless I mess up and hurt your son or mine." He says as his face relaxes as the pain med begins to work.

"How about we come back later today after I show them where I lived and get my paperwork finished? I think you need a bit of sleep to let that fully work." Tris calmly suggests.

"Thank you sweetheart. I will see you after lunch." Marcus replies.


	8. Chapter 8 Torin's GF and Tris' Friends

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment.**

Chapter 8 Torin's Girlfriend and Tris' Friends

With that the four of them walk from Marcus' room to another part of the building. They reach the dorms where Tris stayed and find a small girl sitting on Tris bed. "Where have you been Tris? I have been so bored. Where is Torin? Can he come over and play for a while?" Tris laughs.

"Hi there Kelly. I am sorry I guess I forgot to tell you we are moving back to the city. But Torin is right here and if he wants to play he can but he has to be ready to go at 5 pm tonight."

"Torin!" Kelly screams and runs to embrace the little boy.

"Hi Kelly." He says as he shakes her off. "Seriously not in front of others!"

"Oh sorry." The girl says with a blush.

"Kelly this is Torin's father and grandmother also known as Tobias and Evelyn." Tris explains.

"Oh so that is where he gets those amazing eyes and cute nose." Kelly says.

"Never the one to censor yourself are you Kelly." Tris teases.

"Sorry just he is cute just like Torin." Kelly says blushing deeper red.

"Let's go before you embarrass yourself anymore." Torin says with a roll of his eyes.

Once she was sure the kids were out of earshot Tris speaks again. "That is Torin's girlfriend or at least that is what she calls herself. Torin is reserving that title until he gets older. He said he will find a girlfriend at the age of 18 just like his daddy did." Tris shakes her head and laughs. "They are cute together and she is just a day younger than him. Her mom was one of the women in my birthing classes. I do have to say the girl has great taste. Both my son and my future husband have come to pass her cuteness test." Tris says as Tobias blushes. "What still not use to the girls thinking you are hot?"

"Your opinion is the only one that ever mattered when it comes to that." Tobias says as he helps Tris pack up. A couple minutes later the door opens and in comes Kelly's mother.

"Hey Beatrice. So rumor is circulating that you are engaged and that the guy is so hot the ladies all want a cold shower the moment he walks away." Tris and the woman laugh.

"Well I am engaged to the hottest man I know but I think the cold shower won't be enough the way the women have been looking at him all day. I know it doesn't work for me." She said with a wink.

"You know I am so going to miss your laughter and jokes." Kelly's mother says as she hugs Tris. "But I am so thrilled you got to go back to the one you love. Hi by the way I am Kelly's mom, Dee." She says and nods at the two people. "You must be Tobias and Evelyn. Tris has told me a lot about you both. Tris you said he was hot but why didn't you tell me he had the body of a god?"

"Dee you are embarrassing my future husband." Tris says laughing.

"So you really talked about me a lot?" Tobias asks.

"Only every minute of the day was a comment about Tobias. Tobias is a gentleman. Tobias though afraid of heights followed me up the Ferris wheel then ignored his fear to save me. Tobias saved me from three guys. Tobias, Tobias, Tobias. That's all we ever got to hear about but at the same time I am glad I did because each time I heard her talk about you was a moment when her happiness showed through."

Tobias watched Tris who was now blushing. "I can't believe you still blush so much with the way the ladies have been talking today when they meet me." Tris slaps him lightly at this.

"Sorry yes we talked a lot about you as it was the only subject that made me truly happy and that was the goal to get me back on track enough to come home to you. Um I should warn you that I did talk about our one night together with a few of the girls. You may or may not be wanted by a lot of the single women so I really need to get that ring on your finger as soon as possible." They all laughed as they walked out of the dorms and parted from Dee at the paperwork office. Dee hugged Tris and made her promise to invite her to the wedding. "No worries girl once I get him to set a date I will let the world know."**  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Drive Home

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment.**

Chapter 9 Drive Home

At five in the afternoon they left after having spent the day getting Tris released permanently from therapy and getting their records in order for the transfer. "Thank you Tris." Tobias said softly as Torin fell asleep on the way home and so had Evelyn.

"For what?" She asked in return.

"For letting me get the chance to see my father and helping us to overcome our past. He really helped you when you were needing me?"

"Yeah Marcus was pretty awesome about knowing when I was shutting down missing you too much. He would tell me a Tobias story like he tells Torin now. The first one was the one of you cleaning my knee up. He also told me about your choosing ceremony. He told me about what he did to you and how you would react. He told me every detail he could about you. He could describe you perfectly. I remember the night I went to his room crying because I wanted to end my life but was scared Torin would be alone. I begged him to find a way to get Torin to you. He told me no that I was going to survive. I was going to see you again and I would be holding you in my arms. Then he described every detail of you to me from your eyes down to your toes. Then he told me to remember the night in which Torin was conceived and to remember how you looked as you made love to me. He asked me if I could see you clearly enough."

"What did you tell him?" Tobias asked.

"I told him yes and he asked me if there was anger in your face. I told him no all I saw was love, concern, fear, and hunger in your eyes. He said that I should picture that face every time I wanted to end things because he was sure you still pictured that night too and held it like a treasure in your heart. He then told me about the night you were conceived and how it was one of the few times he truly allowed himself to love without anger. He said he hoped Evelyn remembered it the same way. He told me how beautiful your mother looked as he made love to her. Her hair flowing around her shoulders, her eyes filled with love, and even more intimate details were shared during that chat but I don't want to scare you."

"He described my mother naked to you?"

"Yes he did and it was weird to hear the reverent tone he used when he talked about it. It was just a beautiful chat we had."

"Did you tell him about how I looked naked?"

"Yeah actually I did and please don't freak out. It was nice to share that conversation with someone who knew you. He smiled when I told about the night you let me see your tattoos."

"How did I look naked?" Evelyn asks suddenly.

Tris jumped a bit but then answered. "You were the most beautiful thing ever created. I don't want to say anything that will freak Tobias out so I will tell you another time."

"Oh go on it's not like I don't know my mother has those parts."

"Fine Marcus said you had lovely breasts but that he was more focused on your face that night. It was your first time together. He remembered feeling nervous and scared that you would find him to be a lousy lover. But as he entered you he saw only love in your eyes. He also said that your face radiated a beautiful glow that made him feel like he was something worth loving. He had never felt he was worth loving as he told you both today. He was abused as a kid and here was someone giving him the love he always longed for but also giving a love he never knew he craved."

"I remember that night. He had the same adoring look that it sounds like Tobias had for you. He had the same tenderness that you claim Tobias had. I will tell you Marcus always had a beautiful body but his heart was a mess." Evelyn says softly.

"I never thought I would be discussing my sex life with my parents let alone hearing so much about theirs." Tobias says with a laugh as they reach home.

"I have to go see Johanna tonight." Tris says changing the subject as Tobias gathers Torin in his arms to carry into the house carefully not waking him.

"Kelly really wears him out doesn't she?" Tobias says with a soft smile.

"Yeah just like I would have worn you out had we be friends growing up." She teased Tobias.

"Why did you have to see Johanna tonight?" Tobias finally asks.

"You two are so confusing. I mean one minute talking about sex the next Torin's love life the next about Johanna and then back again to one of the subjects." Evelyn teases.

"Sorry Mom. I have to see Johanna to get things started so that we can get married. I have to petition to be a citizen because of my faked death. I then have to ensure Torin will be legally seen as Tobias' son without any complications for Tobias' political career. Then I have to make the final arrangements to start the daycare and I have to sign my paperwork to start the community service tomorrow."

"Why can't that all wait until tomorrow babe?"

"Johanna offered to meet me tonight to go over it all so that tomorrow I can hit the ground running. Plus I have to give her the updated reports on several things that the bureau is keeping her posted on. Tobias after tonight you and I will be able to truly start our lives fresh tomorrow." She tells him softly kissing his lips when she finishes.

"Alright as long as you promise you won't be long."

"Be back within two hours." Tris says as she walks out the door and walks to the location she is to meet Johanna at.


	10. Chapter 10 Tests and Scans

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 10 Tests and Scans

She arrives to find Johanna there. "Hello Johanna."

"Hello Beatrice. So how did it go?"

"It was amazing and wonderful. Marcus was given the forgiveness he longed for, Tobias received the apology he needed, and Evelyn received the closure she needed to move forward. I got the healing completed for me in seeing all of them get what they needed and Torin got to see his dad with his grandfather who helped make the stories he heard come more to life for him. Thank you for everything you have done for us." Tris said as she handed Johanna the file folders she had brought with her.

"We will start the daycare in two months. In the two months you will be doing your community services cleaning up your neighborhood and setting up the building that will be the daycare center. I have done what I need to and you are officially accepted as a citizen of this city. You just need to sign this form stating you will work as much as possible and that you will live by our rules. Torin is Tobias' son and there is no reason that should hurt his career. He was in a situation where he was deeply in love and wanted to share that love. He is now planning to marry the woman after having thought she was dead for three years. He is still madly in love with her so there is no reason this child was an accident but rather a gift of love from one to the other." Johanna said.

"Tobias doesn't know why I had to petition to be a citizen again does he?"

"No but it will eventually come out. Are you ready to have the blood work done?"

"Yes and the scans can be done here too right?"

"Yes we are all set to do all the work tonight." With that Johanna inserted the needle into Tris arm after cleansing it and pulled the plunger back drawing up some of Tris blood. "We will have results by tomorrow morning." She said softly.

"Good because we want a spring wedding and that doesn't give us much time." She responded quietly.

"You are going to be a beautiful bride. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress." Johanna says as they move toward the scanner. Within a minute the serum was working and the scan was starting. Twenty minutes later they were finished with the scan. "Everything appears to match but I will have to have my experts go over it."

"Good I can't wait to get the results. How was Tobias' results when you had him checked?"

"His were just as we expected and no problems with the results." Johanna confirmed.


	11. Chapter 11 Talking

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 11 Talking

They finished their business then Tris walked back to the house. She quietly entered her home to hear Tobias and his mother talking. "I know she has to undergo the tests to assure she is the real Tris but I am scared to tell her. Furthermore Johanna wants us to head up the fear simulations for the research department. I think in some ways Johanna misses the fractions we lived in and wants to find ways to bring in some bits of them so that we can all feel like we belong here. I don't know how this all will play out. I want to talk to Tris about it but am afraid she will tell me what I already know."

"Which is what Tobias?" Evelyn asks her son softly.

"That Johanna is right we do need some reminders of our old ways in order to better the city. I just feel like too much could go wrong with this plan."

"Can I say something?" Tris asks as she finally makes her presences known.

"Of course you can say something." Tobias said caught off guard.

"You are right to be worried honey but at the same time think about who is in control of the city. Johanna has no reason to take over this city like a tyrant. She has no reason to act out against the people. She has done nothing but what is right for this city since she first formed the Allegiance with Cara. Also if you remember those who don't want power are best suited for it but look where that got us. Remember how Amity governed their people not by one person making decisions for the rest and not by a panel of people controlling everyone but rather by everyone having some say. You once called it beautiful the way it worked and now you see it in action every day. Johanna allows people to vote when things might affect the way they life. In fact I had to be voted back in by all the former Dauntless and Abnegations that were left. My name wasn't on the voting information but a general gist of who would return was. Johanna already performed the tests as I was made aware they would be needed. My therapist knew what I needed to reintegrate into our city and they helped me set up the legal paperwork I needed."

"You never cease to amaze me, Tris!" Tobias says.

"Excuse me kids I think I am going to bed. It was a long day and I am beat." Evelyn says as she moves to leave the room.

After she has gone Tobias pulls Tris into his lap. "I don't like being apart from you for even one minute. I am always scared I will find it wasn't real and that I was losing my mind." Tobias says burying his face in her shoulder and letting his tears fall.

"I know I often wake during the night just to make sure I am not dreaming and that you are there with me now." She whispers her forehead now against his as she pulled his face up so she could look in his eyes. Her own tears were now streaming down her face. "I love you with all my heart, Tobias."

They spent the whole night kissing, touching, and talking. Their words were those that only come from a heart so full of love and the knowledge of how fragile life is. Their touches and kisses were those of hunger to show what their words cannot say. Around 5 am they got up and prepared for the day before making breakfast.

At about 7 am there was a knock on the front door. Tris runs to open it. "Hey Caleb. What is up?"

"I came to ask you and Tobias a favor." He says softly staring down at his shoes and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Come on in. Tobias is in the kitchen having breakfast." Tris tells him and leads him to the kitchen.

"Good morning Caleb. What brings you here so early in the morning?" Tobias asks as he gets up to hug his beautiful wife to be when she walks back in the room.

"I came to ask you and Tris to be in my wedding. Susan and I want to get married on Christmas day. She wants Tris to be her maid of honor and I would be honored if you could be my best man. I know we haven't had the best relationship through the years but I want to start fresh and make the past just that the past." Caleb said with his eyes on his own shoes.

Tobias shares a look with Tris. "Why are you staring at the floor?" Tobias asked.

"I am scared to look in your eyes right now." Caleb admits.

Tobias laughs. "Well if you don't look me in the eyes you might miss your answer."

Caleb looks up straight at his sister snuggling with Tobias. "Will you be in my wedding Tobias? Tris, Susan plans to ask you herself but she wanted to know if you would do it even if Tobias says no."

"I would if you both really want me in the wedding." Tris says softly.

"I will do it for you Caleb if you will be one of my groomsmen in my wedding." Tobias says.

"What?" Caleb asks with his eyes wide open. "Really? You want me in your wedding? Do you also want me in your wedding Tris?"

The couple laughed as Caleb's words filled the air. "Yes we both want you in our wedding. We discussed it last night and were planning to call you today to ask you." Tris says as she watches Caleb's smile spread across his face.

"Yes I will be in your wedding. It would be an honor." He says just as Torin runs in and throws himself on Caleb hugging him tight.

"Uncle Caleb! I missed you. How are you? What you doing here? Are you going to have breakfast with me? Isn't it a beautiful day?" Torin's words came out like the excited toddler he is.

"Hi Torin!" Caleb greets picking his nephew up and hugging him tight. "I missed you too. I am good. I came to ask you to be my ring bearer in my wedding. I would love to have breakfast with you but I already had breakfast so maybe you can come over some time and have breakfast with me. Yes the day is very beautiful." Caleb's excitement at being an uncle was very obvious.

"Can I go have breakfast sometime with Uncle Caleb please Mom and Dad?" Torin asks.

"Sure maybe we can even convince your uncle to take you overnight one night." Tobias says with a laugh.

"Seriously could he stay the night with me?" Caleb asks.

"Sure I think we could arrange that." Tris says.

"That would be awesome." Caleb says as Torin grabs his hand now that he is standing back on the floor next to his uncle. Torin pulls him to sit down at the table just as Evelyn walks in.

"I love that idea and that night I could stay at the apartment so you two could have the night alone." She wiggles her eyebrows at her son and his future wife.

"We are going to wait until marriage to share another night like that mom." Tobias says blushing.

"I know but it is so fun teasing you about it son." Evelyn says pinching his cheek as she heads over to get a cup of tea.

"Thanks Mom!" Tobias says shaking his head.

They talked about how the plans for Caleb's wedding were going and about when Caleb wanted to take Torin for the night. Then about an hour later Tobias kissed Tris, Torin, and his mother bye as he headed out to work. Caleb walked out with him after hugging Torin, Tris, and Evelyn.


	12. Chapter 12 Setting the Date

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 12 Setting the Date

Tris waited another hour for Leslie to arrive then she asked Evelyn to accompany her on some errands. They first stopped by the office where Tobias works. "Hi babe what you doing here?" Tobias asked shocked to see the love of his life and his mother at his office.

"They came to see me." Johanna says appearing behind Tobias. "Everything checked out and it is official Beatrice/Tris Prior you are a member of this city. I just need your signature on these forms to confirm I have given you the information from your test." She says as she passes forms to Tris. "Also the test did show that Torin does in fact belong to you and that Tobias is the only man you have been with so Torin is in fact Tobias flesh and blood son."

Tobias blushes as the last part is stated. Tris smiles and hugs Tobias. "Sorry Tobias but with your position it had to be proven. Also how did Torin's blood test and scan go?"

"What? My son had tests run too? When?" Tobias was agitated.

"The other night when we went to announce our engagement and Leslie picked him up. She brought him to Johanna who ran the tests with my consent because until the paternity was proven she couldn't use your consent to test him."

"Torin's tests were perfect and you were right about what you thought not that it matters anymore. He actually is even more than you are Tris." Johanna says softly.

"Four?" Tris whispers.

"Yes," Tobias says confused.

"No I mean he would have belonged to four of the factions if they were still intact." Tris says softly.

"Well he can be Four Jr. then but he is Four for a different reason." Tobias says with a laugh.

"Actually he would have belonged to all five factions Tris!" Johanna says.

"Oh even better Four! Now it's Four, Five, and Six." Tris teased him.

"Yes but I would love to test him when he reaches sixteen to see if he is a true Five." Tobias says smiling.

"When will the wedding be?" Johanna says.

"Caleb is marrying next month and we would like to get married in the spring maybe April." Tris says and Tobias grins at her.

"I was actually thinking about it baby and I was thinking I want to get married in the winter." Tobias says softly.

"You want to wait until next winter?" Tris says sounding disappointed.

"No I mean I want to get married in December. Caleb wants to get married on Christmas day and think about it we could make it easier on everyone if we got married around the same time. Plus it would be the anniversary of the night Torin was conceived and the night I thought I lost you." Tobias said.

"I like it but first I want to approve it with Caleb as it would be a few days before his and I don't want to ruin our relationship with him. He is just starting to be the brother I missed."

"I actually talked it over with him when he walked me out this morning." Tobias says with a smile. "He thought it was a sweet idea and only wants you to be happy."

"I trust you Tobias but I want to hear it straight from him." Tris says.

"Good thing he had to come do the paperwork for his wedding today." Tobias says with a laugh as Caleb comes out of Tobias' office.

"I had a feeling you would be here today sis. Actually I teased Tobias that maybe you should get married on the anniversary of Torin's conception and he thought it was a great idea but then he reminded me of how close it was to my wedding. I reminded him that I lost you that night too and how happy I was to have you back. I want nothing more than you to be happy so let's do it have the weddings in the same month. It would be three days apart right?"

"Actually two days but if you don't mind why not have them on the same day back to back. It really wouldn't be hard to pull together but first I need to approve the idea with Susan." Tris says and Caleb laughs as Susan joins them.

"She too had to sign the paperwork." Caleb says grinning.

They all laughed for a moment then Susan spoke up. "So sis you want to do back to back ceremonies? Would you still be my maid of honor?"

"Yes I would still be your maid of honor and you would still be one of my bridesmaids. We would plan the weddings so they are two hours apart with a big reception for both after the second one. That way we would have time to change. I am thinking you two should get married first that day." Tris says with a smile.

"Perfect. I agree to the back to back weddings as long as you are still in my wedding." Susan said so Johanna set the paperwork up.

"Well Tobias I will have you off work for a week in December I guess." Johanna says with a wicked grin. "Or will you need more time off?"

"One week will be more than enough as long as you let me have a couple days off every year at that time." Tobias says with a grin.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Eaton but I think I can agree to one week each year for a vacation and if you choose to use it that week I can't stop you." She responds with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13 Meetings and Surprises

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 13 Meetings and Surprises

After they finished the paperwork Caleb, Susan, Tris, and Evelyn took off to work on some wedding plans. "I am a lucky man." Tobias says once they leave.

"Yes you are Tobias but I think she is equally as lucky. I have never had a man look at me the way you look at Tris. I use to think it was my scar but after something Tris said to me once I realized it wasn't that. She has a beautiful heart and lovely soul that is a tad tarnished but none the less lovely."

"I can't help it I love that woman with all my heart. You know I once thought I saw a spark between you and Marcus." Tobias whispered.

"There once was but then he found Evelyn and that spark fizzled on his end."

"He mentioned you once when I was alone with him yesterday. He told me you were beautiful but that he thought you had feelings for Wesley. Who is Wesley?"

"Wesley was a great friend of your dad's at one time. I never did understand why they stopped being friends. Wesley and I lost touch a few years after the two men ended their friendship."

"I asked dad who Wesley was and he said a former friend but that they had a huge fight over you and they ended their friendship. Wesley loved you and thought Marcus wasn't good enough for you. He wanted Marcus to break up with you so that he could ask you out."

"I wish I knew where Wesley went because I always thought he would tell me the truth about the fight." Johanna says with a small smile.

"Well I have a meeting to get to but I would love it if you could go with me to the meeting." Tobias says softly as he starts for his office to gather his files he needs.

"I can go if you really want me to." She replies. He nodded and she followed him to the city car they would drive to the bureau. When they arrived they parked and went into the compound where they were greeted by two men.

"You look amazing Dad." Tobias said as he spotted Marcus in a wheelchair.

"Thanks to Wesley I might be able to leave this place in a couple weeks. So Tris didn't come with you today?"

"No but I did bring the person you asked me to bring." He nods toward Johanna.

"Johanna it is so great to see you. You look beautiful as always." Marcus greeted his former girlfriend.

"Johanna Reyes is that really you? God you are even more beautiful than I remembered you and I doubt that can be possible as you were gorgeous." Wesley says.

"Wesley where have you been?" Johanna said and with that the two old friends walked away talking while Marcus sat in his wheelchair looking up at his son.

"Tris and I are getting married next month on Christmas day. We would love it if you could join us for our wedding."

"Well once I find a place to settle into. Wesley said he would put a word in with Johanna for me in order to move me back to the city but he would make sure that Johanna has the full list of my agreements which includes keeping my distance from your family so that you feel safe. My full agreement to do community services as well as any other stipulations she sees fit." Marcus says.

"Actually Tris and I have talked it over with Evelyn about if you should choose to move to the city how we all feel about it. We all agree that maybe you should move into my apartment that I am keeping until I am officially married. Evelyn currently uses it from time to time but we all think that you might be best there and if you ever do anything to hurt one of us we can have you removed from the city immediately. Johanna knows our family situation and has agreed to allow me to control the terms. I think you should work with Tris on rebuilding the old neighborhood as well as converting our old home into a daycare center. Tris feels that is the perfect place for us to start the daycare and that it might help me heal the emotional injuries that it keeps bringing up in me. Furthermore I will be requiring weekly reports from a psychiatric doctor."

"That sounds like an amazing contract." Marcus says as Tobias finishes.

Just then Wesley and Johanna walk back over to the two men. "Wesley says you can move back to the city in one week. Tobias do you feel confident that Marcus understands and will agree to the terms of agreement to move back?"

"Yes Johanna he will fully agree as he risks losing the only family he has left. They have all agreed to give him a second chance and therefore he will agree to take that second chance under the terms outlined in the contracts that will be sent over tomorrow." Tobias answers with a small smile at his father with his hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"Marcus I look forward to you coming back to our city and being a contributing member of the community." Johanna says with a small smile as she reaches out her hand to shake Marcus' hand.

"Thank you Johanna for your understanding and for taking care of my son when I failed to do so." He smiles as he shakes her hand.

Soon Tobias and Johanna are on the way back to the city. "So did Wesley ask you out?" Tobias asks.

"You sound like a silly Amity girl." She teases him back.

"Well I am with a former Amity woman so I thought it would be fitting." Tobias says. "So did he?"

"Yes." She says with a blush.

"You go girl! Just make sure Tris and I am invited to the wedding." He teases and she laughs then gently slaps his arm. "Ouch you hit harder than Tris. Of course with Tris it's usually a sign she really wants to just get her hands on me." He says with a laugh.

"Tris will kill you if she finds out you talk so openly about your sexual lives."

"Nope she is really open now about sex. In fact she discussed our sex lives with both our parents." Tobias says laughing. "Talk about embarrassing someone. I mean I don't know which was worse knowing about their sex lives or them knowing about mine."

Johanna laughs. "I think that is a tie although you had to realize they had a sex life otherwise you would never have been born?" She laughs as he blushes again. "Oh I forget your faction thought it was the stork that brought the babies."

"No we just choose not to think about it as that was a selfish use of our time. But when I got to Dauntless the guys tried to get me to participate in a party where everyone was hooking up. I just walked right back out using the excuse that I needed to go find Amar because I had messed up in training that day. They believed me and left me go. I found Amar and we talked. He told me not to change who I was. When I was ready I would find true love and that person would make me happy. Also he said that I would then be glad I choose not to give in to the peer pressure."

"Were you glad you waited?" Johanna asks him softly.

"Extremely and I never regretted remaining single during the time I thought she was dead. We still haven't made love since we been back together but at the same time we have. You know before I only thought making love was what you called sex when you were with the one you love but now I get it that making love isn't just about the physical intimacy but also about the emotional intimacy. I mean when we make love now it is without the act of sex but rather it is with our words, our touches, our eyes, our lips, and just every little thing we do for one another. Does that sound stupid?"

"It sounds sweet and very much like the words of a man so deep in love that he would do anything to protect that woman even laying down his own life." Johanna says with a smile as they pull back into their parking spot at work. "What is Tris doing today?"

"Wedding planning, starting the community service project she is working on, preparing the apartment for Marcus, and just about anything she can think of to keep busy. She keeps saying that when she isn't busy she misses me too much. I hope we both stop feeling that feeling soon because it is hard to focus on work right now."

"I think it will besides your boss knows what you are going through and is very patient with you." She teases as she walks around to the back of the car where they walk arm in arm back to the office.


	14. Chapter 14 A Special Evening

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 14 A Special Evening

That night Tris arrives home before Tobias so she cooks up supper which consists of a lasagna, salad, and breadsticks. She makes a cake for dessert that is even better than the cake she remembers from the Dauntless compound. Evelyn walks in just as Tris puts the finishing touches on the table. "Wow I think I should have taken Torin out tonight for dinner." She says softly.

"No way you both have to be here." Tris says excitedly just as the door opens and Leslie brings Torin in.

"So when will the new schedule start Tris?" Leslie asks.

"Tomorrow if all goes as planned tonight." Tris answers. "I will call you when I know."

"Thank you talk to you later tonight." Leslie calls as she heads out the door.

"I am going to get a shower and change before Tobias gets home." Tris says.

"Do I need to do anything to dinner?" Evelyn asks.

"No please just go have a seat in the living room and when Tobias comes in just have him relax in the living room with you." Tris says and as soon as Evelyn agrees Tris runs up to shower. When she gets done showering she slips into her black strapless knee length dress and a pair of black heels. Her tattoos were all on display in this dress. She then walks downstairs to find Evelyn with Torin reading a book. "Did he arrive home yet?"

"Yes and he went up to shower and change. I told him you were showering and he felt maybe he should too. I just hope he decides to dress up some because you look hot in that dress." Evelyn says as Tris blushes.

"I am going to go finish dinner. Thank you for the compliment." Tris says as she walks into the kitchen. A few minutes later she hears Tobias talking to his mother in the living room.

"You look almost as amazing as she does. Now I feel like I should change. Don't you think Torin?"

"Yes Grandma let's go get changed." Tris hears Torin say and she laughs to herself.

Then she hears Evelyn and Torin heading upstairs and a moment later she feels Tobias' arms around her waist. "Hi sexy." He whispers in her ear.

"Hi handsome." She says back over her shoulder. Then he presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "I missed you all day but got a lot accomplished."

"I missed you too but I also got a lot done. Johanna got asked out on a date by Wesley, Dad agreed to the terms we set for him to return to the city, and many other things."

"I love these moments." She whispers.

"Me too." He replies then tightens his arms a bit. "What can I do to help?"

"Carry the breadsticks and milk out to the table. I will bring the lasagna and salad out in a moment." Tris says then kisses him again over her shoulder. He did look amazing in his black dress slacks, red button up shirt, and black tie.

Soon the whole family was seated and was starting to eat. "You look very attractive in that dress Mom." Tobias says to Evelyn.

"Thank you son." Evelyn says as she looks down at her blue sleeveless knee length dress with a single ruffle at the bottom. On her feet she wore a pair of white sandals. "But I think the best looking one in the family by far is Torin." She says looking over at her grandson who was dressed in a pair of tan dress slacks, blue dress shirt, and a blue/tan striped tie.

"Thank you Grandma but I think it's Mommy that looks the best. Don't you agree Daddy?" Torin says with a big smile on his face.

"I think you are completely right son." Tobias says leaning over and ruffling his son's hair. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world Tris."

Tris just blushes. "Thank you Tobias and Torin."

"What was the reason you decided to dress up tonight?" Evelyn asks suddenly. "And you what was the reason for such a lovely meal?"

"I never had a reason to dress up before in my life and while I was talking to Christina, Susan, and Lauren I found out that they sometimes dress up for dinner at home. Well Susan didn't until Christina and Lauren talked her into it. Now they say that it is one of the nicest things they do to make themselves feel beautiful. They suggested I try it tonight." Tris says blushing deeply.

"If it makes you feel beautiful then I would gladly dress up every night for dinner baby." Tobias says softly. "I have always wanted for you to see your beauty the way I do. Wait you said Lauren told her that?"

"Yeah," Tris says with confusion in her voice. "She was the other initiate instructor I mean the one for the Dauntless born right?"

"Yeah she was but I didn't think anyone had heard from her since the war broke out."

Tris giggles as she replies. "She asked about you too, Four. Though she blushed deep red when she learned I was engaged to you. Apparently Lauren had a crush on you at one time."

"Lauren did try to get me to go out on a date when we finished our initiation process the year I transferred to Dauntless. Then again when we started working together to train the initiates she asked me out again. However the moment you dropped into the net, she saw the look I gave you, and the way I didn't let go instantly when I pulled you out of the net she said she realized I maybe had a girlfriend from my old faction. When her and I talked during the process she kept asking me for details about you and I would tell her about how your training was coming." Tobias laughs at this.

"What would she say to that?" Tris asked having already talked this over with Lauren.

"She would say 'you know that is not what I mean Four! Now tell me about your relationship with her before Dauntless.' So I would tell her the truth was I had seen you a few times but I didn't really know you. She kept pressing for more information and as time went on I found it harder to cover my feelings. The night I was going to show you my fear landscape she was the one that helped me set it up. Then the next day she asked me about how the night went and I told her about everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"I told her about our kiss and about what I said about your beauty. Also about how it felt doing my confinement fear with you there and how in some ways I didn't mind the confinement with you there but at the same time I was too afraid."

"Why do I get a feeling what you said to Tris was not very good?" Evelyn asks.

"I told Tobias that I am not pretty." Tris says.

"I laughed and she told me not to pretend. So I realized I wasn't going to win that fight so I chose another route. I said, 'Fine. You're not pretty. So? I like how you look. You're deadly smart. You're brave. And even though you found out about Marcus, you aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something.' To me she was more beautiful than words could express but to her she was plain."

"I am sorry Tris that my son is an idiot." Evelyn says.

"I don't think he is an idiot in fact he cared enough to find a way to say what he was feeling without making me feel like he was just pitying me. We have always known the right things to say to one another in moments when others would have said something that just made us hurt more." Tris says.

"So I have noticed." Evelyn says with a smile. "I also know my son is not an idiot."

They all laugh at this and Tris seems to relax. "I know you know he isn't an idiot. I just feel silly for my reasoning behind dressing up for dinner. Also I didn't mean you three had to dress up too." She blushes as Tobias takes her hand.

"Still feels weird to have physical contact in public at times doesn't it?" He says softly. "Also feels like you are going against yourself when you want something such as a beautiful meal with nice clothes but reality is that it is just as much a part of you as this faction was a part of you."

"You know me too well, Tobias." She says softly and for a moment they look into one another's eyes forgetting about Torin and Evelyn.

"Mommy did you ever see your parents share moments like this." Torin asks softly.

Tris smiles at Tobias then look to her son. "They didn't share moments quite like this but I did get to see their love in the simple things they did for one another. It was there when they made the bed together or when my mom would listen to my dad talk. It was in those small moments that if you didn't watch closely you would miss seeing it." She said with a smile and love shining in her eyes.

They enjoyed the rest of dinner and when it was time for dessert Tris excused herself. She went into the kitchen and put the chocolate cake in bowls then added a scoop of ice cream and a spoon of strawberries to top it off. She then took it out and served it to her family. "This is better than Dauntless cake!" Tobias says with a big smile.

They all enjoyed their dessert before retiring to the living room to relax for the night. After a half hour Evelyn and Tobias both got up suddenly. "I am going to go do the dishes." Evelyn says.

"No Mom you sit with Tris and Torin I will do the dishes."

"How about we both do the dishes and let Tris put Torin to bed." Evelyn suggests seeing the eyelids that were dropping almost shut on her grandson's face.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tobias agrees as Tris gets up, picks their son up, and heads upstairs.

She puts Torin to bed and then heads back downstairs to sit in the living room. When she enters the living room she found a surprise. On the table were one dozen roses with a note that read, 'You are beautiful in every way. Thank you for saying you will be my wife.' She smiled and walked into the kitchen where Tobias had his hands in soapy water while Evelyn was drying a plate. Evelyn kept quiet as Tris wrapped her arms around Tobias waist and slide her hands up his chest to rest on his pecks. She then pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade by standing on tip toe. "I am the luckiest woman alive." She whispered against his back as she laid her cheek against his back. She felt safe and loved when she was with him in the moments like these.

He smiled as he continued to wash the dishes while she held onto him. "I love you too Tris. I am the luckiest man alive baby because I have you." He whispered back as he finished the last dish, handed it to his mother, drained the water and dried his hands. He then turned in her arms and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I think I am going to bed." Tris says with a seductive smile. "Good night Evelyn and Tobias."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want me to join you?" Tobias asks softly as he leans down caressing her cheek.

"Well I thought you would get the hint and follow me to bed but if you are so thick as to miss the invite then yeah go sleep in your own room tonight." She says with a smile then starts to walk away.

"Good night Tris." Evelyn calls then slaps her son's behind and says. "Follow her or you will be very unhappy in the morning."

Tobias laughed as he hugged his mom goodnight then ran after Tris catching her at the bottom of the stairs. He picked her up and carried her up to her bed. "You do know that I would have followed you no matter what right?"

"I know you would baby." She whispers as he sets her down on her bed. He then knelt in front of her.

"Why then did you invite me the way you did?"

Tris blushes deep again. "Well the girls were talking today at lunch about stuff and some of it made me wonder."

He reaches up and caresses her cheek with a loving understanding. "What did it make you wonder?"

"It made me wonder about if you ever feel like less of a man because of the things I do. I mean," she chokes on her words then after a moment continues. "I mean that I never have dressed up for you and I have never really made you feel wanted in the bedroom the way other women do for their men." She blushes deeply as Tobias takes her hands in his and looks into her beautiful eyes.

"I love the person you are and I love that you don't find it necessary to dress up to be with me. I guess our Abnegation roots are still a big part of us. I love that you don't feel our relationship has to be overly sexual like our friends have needed in their relationships. I love what we have and I don't want or need more than this because it is more than I ever dreamed I would have. Don't get me wrong I do love the dinner and how you dressed up for me but you are beautiful to me no matter what you do. Also in a way the next time we make love will be our first time so I really want to wait until I marry you to make love again. I am not saying that I don't get tempted from time to time but what I am saying is I want the real Tris not the Tris the other girls tell you to be. You are perfect to me the way you are."

Tris stares into his bright eyes and sees he is telling her the truth. "You remember when you said I wouldn't be the first girl you went to for um that?"

He laughs softly. "Yes I remember that day very clearly."

"You remember how I wanted to walk away that day?"

"Yes I do and I remember stalling you by explaining that what I meant is that I knew you weren't that type of girl when I choose to be with you. Of course that wasn't my exact words."

She smiles as she says. "I remember thinking that I was lucky to have found someone who understood me. Then when you made it clear it was the same for you that is when I stopped doubting what we had. I really started wanting to be with you when you saved me from Peter, Drew, and Al. It felt so right being in your rooms and I loved smelling your scent all around me. Do you know that one of the things I missed the most was your scent?"

"I missed your scent too when we were apart. The sweet scent that I associated with you would some nights fill my dreams until I woke up suddenly thinking I would find you in my bed. I would wake to an empty bed and I would have to cry myself back to sleep."

After that they sat quietly with his head against her heart and her arms wrapped around his neck playing with his hair. After a few moments they separated and they each changed for bed. Tris put on a tee-shirt that reminded her of the night in Amity when she came to his room to sleep in his arms. He smiles appreciatively as he sees what she has on. "You look as amazing as you did that night. It took all my restraint not to make love to you then."

She laughs. "Will it take all your restraint this time too?"

He laughs with her as he pulls her into his strong arms. "I think it won't be as hard this time to resist the temptation as it I know only one month more until I can spend every night showing you my love in that way." She blushes deeply as he says this. "I love the way you blush at things. I thought you were getting more comfortable with talk about sex but maybe you are with everyone but me."

"Yes I am more comfortable around others when it comes to talking about sex but with you it still feels like a topic that is a bit scary. That is so stupid isn't it?"

"No it is far from stupid. It actually makes me feel special that I can make you blush like no one else can." He whispers as he leads her to her bed and they lay down. He slowly caresses her face and cups her chin in his strong rough hand then he leans in pressing a soft sweet slow kiss on her lips. As he kisses her his other hand runs slowly down her other arm then gripped her hip holding her close. He was wearing only a pair of flannel night pants which was his usual nightwear since returning to the city. He looks into her eyes and whispers. "Absolutely beautiful."

She let her hands run along the ink on his back. "I feel the same about you." She whispers and not long after that they fall asleep content in being in one another's arms.


	15. Chapter 15 Marcus Returns & Wedding Prep

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment. Thank you for the reviews so far. There are 19 chapters to this story so probably I will post the last of it tomorrow.**

Chapter 15 Marcus Return and Wedding Preparation

A few weeks later Tris and Tobias stood in his old apartment waiting for Amar and George to arrive with Marcus. It was the day he was released to move back into the city. They weren't talking just standing together in silence her hand in his and that is all he needed to get ready for this day. "Relax," she whispers as they see the car pull up to the curb. When they walked in and she had greeted the group Tris pulled Amar aside. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it Tris?" He asks putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding? I haven't told Tobias I wanted it to be a surprise." She says softly and Amar pulls her into a warm long hug.

"Thank you for asking me. It really is an honor that I would be proud to accept." He whispers right into her ear.

The rest of the day they spent helping Marcus get settled into the apartment, do his paperwork, blood and body scans. They then had dinner with him before heading home to meet with Caleb and Susan to finish up the wedding plans.

"Well I found someone to walk me down the aisle." Tris tells Susan.

"Please don't tell me that you asked Marcus." Caleb says with shock in his voice.

"No I asked Amar." She says and Tobias' mouth drops open. "I was going to keep it a surprise but I suck at keeping surprises." This got Tobias to laughing as he picked her up and twirled her around in a circle.

"Caleb can you tell me how I got so lucky to have your sister in my life?" Tobias says as he sets her down again.

"Tobias it is simple you were a good man and deserved the finest woman you could find." Caleb says with a smile.

"Tobias is a very good man and always was. It is me that wonders how I got so lucky to have him in my life." Tris says.

"You are an unselfish woman and always were so you deserved the finest man you could find." Caleb says with a grin. "Well that wasn't related to you!" He added with a laugh. Susan, Tris, and Tobias busted up laughing at that. The night goes by quickly as they make the final wedding plans.


	16. Chapter 16 The Weddings

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 16 The weddings

The next couple of weeks flew by and soon it was time for the two weddings. Susan now stood in a simple white satin a-line floor length dress. It was strapless with a simple satin ribbon bow at the waist. She had chosen the ribbon to be in an emerald green color. Her flowers were red roses. She was amazed at how easily she had pulled away from her Abnegation roots. Her shoes were simple white satin heels that she could dye another color after the wedding.

Tris stood behind Susan fixing her hair. Tris slowly pulled the hair up from the nape of Susan's neck. She put it in a ponytail then separated it in half. She braided the right side adding in tiny white flowers as she braided. Then she did the same on the left side she clasped the two sides together in a barrette with three lines of fake pearls on it. She then attached a veil to the barrette carefully. The veil landed at Susan's waist. "You look beautiful." Tris says into Susan's ear before turning her around and applying a light layer of makeup to the bride's already beautiful face.

"Have you looked at yourself today Tris?" Susan asks with a laugh. Tris was in an emerald green floor length strapless chiffon dress with a pleated bodice. Her makeup was flawless as she had been taught well on how to apply it through her time with Christina in Dauntless. Her hair was braided on one side and pulled into a ponytail with the rest of her hair from the other side. On her feet she had a pair of silver heels.

"Thank you Susan but I can't upstage the bride at this wedding and she better not upstage me at mine." They both laugh at this.

They shared a hug before Tris handed Susan her bouquet and grabbed her own. They followed the other girls from the room and as the music started they shared a smile when the procession started. "Welcome to the family dear sister!" Tris said to Susan.

"Thank you. I always wanted to have a sister and now I am getting one of the coolest sisters I could have dreamed of." Susan said before Tris started up the aisle.

When Susan came in Tobias and Tris had to act quick to catch Caleb because he fainted. Susan's eyes caught Tris as she fanned her older brother. Tris mouthed, "He is fine." Just as Susan and her father reach the second row of guests Caleb came to with an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you Tobias and Tris." He whispered as they helped him back into his spot.

"What was her beauty too much for you?" Tris teased and she saw her brother's face turn a deeper red.

"Yeah her beauty and the fact I forgot to eat this morning." He whispers back as Tris moves to go back to her spot. Tobias having known this might happen to himself as well as Caleb reach into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy.

"Here put this in your mouth it will help you to avoid another blackout plus it will freshen the breath for your first kiss as husband and wife." Tobias whispered just as Susan's father moved forward to hand Susan to Caleb.

They exchanged their vows and rings then listened to some readings about love before Johanna pronounced them husband and wife. She then called for them to kiss and as they kissed Caleb felt as if everything was finally getting better for him.

The group walked back out of the meeting hall where they held the wedding and moved to get ready for the next wedding while guests were given some tasty treats to hold them until the reception. Tris smiled as she helped Susan out of the wedding dress and into a black halter top crinkled chiffon high low dress that was simply elegant. They removed the veil and left her hair in the style it was. The other girls fixed theirs the same way. Then she changed from the white heels into Tris' silver heels. Then Susan helped Tris change into her wedding dress which was floor length with a halter top and a beaded waist. It looked like it was made just for her.

"I love having a sister I can trade clothes with now that we can wear anything we want. It doubles the wardrobe without the additional cost." Susan says and they laugh. Tris slipped into a pair of white heels that had something written on the bottoms in blue pen. Susan caught a glimpse of the writing and put a hand on Tris arm. "Wait there is something on the bottom of your shoes."

Tris smiled as she took her shoes back off and looked at the bottom. There in Tobias' tight handwriting was a love note. Tris read it out loud for the others to hear. "Tris, I love you. You are everything I strive to be. You are brave, selfless, smart, kind, and honest. You and Torin are my everything good in this life. I thank God every day for you. With all my love, Tobias "Four" Eaton

"Aw who would have every thought Four to be a romantic man?" Christina teased.

"I would have." Amar says as he enters the room. "You look sensational Tris. Poor Tobias will probably be as bad as Caleb and faint when he sees his hot wife to be." This made Tris laugh and blush.

"I hope not. That was embarrassing for poor Caleb and I hate to have Tobias upstage Caleb's moment by doing the same thing." Tris jokes back and they all laugh.

"Are you ready my love?" Amar asks as he holds out his hand.

"Almost just fixing the hair then we can go." Susan says as she steps forward to fix the flowers into Tris hair and attach the veil to the back of the barrette Tris is wearing. "Like I said Tris it is awesome having a sister to share with. Now you have your something borrowed, something blue, something new but what about your something old?"

"Wait I thought that is why she asked me to walk her in?" Amar teased.

"I do have my something old." Tris says softly and they look at her in shock. She opens the pouch attached to her bouquet. Inside was pebble from her childhood. "It is a pebble my mom told me I should pick up the day Tobias took care of my knee. She told me some day I would understand why and I remember Caleb being mad that I took a pebble from the sidewalk that day. However apparently the day my parents died my mom had explained to my brother the reason for that."

"What was the reason?" Amar asked with a tender smile.

"My mom saw in my eyes that day that Tobias was something super special to me. She told Caleb that it was obvious even that early that Tobias and I was meant for one another. Also she knew that she might not be able to be at my wedding when the day came so she wanted me to carry the pebble as a reminder that she loved me and always would. She asked Caleb to let me know if ever the time came and he was able to talk to me." Tris explained with a tear as she put the pebble away.

"That is so sweet and sad at the same time. Does Tobias know you have a pebble from that day?" Susan asked having heard the story from Caleb and Tris just a few days ago.

"No but after the wedding he will know." Tris says as she motions the girls from the room. "Amar, thank you so much for being here for me today. I feel a little like my own father is here having you here with me."

"Your parents are smiling down on you today. They would be so proud of the woman you have become." Amar says just as Tris takes his arm and allows him to lead her from the room.

As she hears the music play she watches the girls process forward and unbeknownst to Tris her girls each hold a sign that they show to Tobias as they walk forward. The signs read, 'Tobias, wait until you see her. She is a knockout.'


	17. Chapter 17 Weddings Continue

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 17 Wedding Continued

Tobias POV

I laugh as I see the signs the girls are showing me as they enter. I already know my Tris is a knockout but it is cute that they feel the need to tell me that. Then I see my Tris and my breath catches in my throat and my eyes begin to water. She looks stunning and there aren't words to describe how beautiful she looks in her wedding dress. Torin comes down the aisle before his mother. He is carrying our rings and has a huge smile on his face. I can't help but smile at my son. I am still in shock that our love created such an amazing little boy.

I see Amar look over at Tris and they exchange a smile before he walks her down the aisle. He looks so proud as if this was his own daughter. As he hands her off to me he leans in and whispers. "Tobias you better take good care of this girl or you will answer to me."

I smile at him. "I plan to take good care of her for the rest of our lives." He grins then walks over to his seat.

Johanna performs the ceremony and soon it is time for our vows which we chose to write ourselves. "Tobias and Beatrice have chosen to write their own vows. Tobias, you first." Johanna says and smiles at me.

"Beatrice I have seen you most of my life but it wasn't until I saw you jump into the net on your Choosing Day that I realized how special you are. From that moment on I just wanted to know the real you more and more. You were the first person I ever wanted to let in and share my secrets with. I was scared at first that you would hate me when you knew my secrets but you didn't instead you seemed to love me even more and helped me to get through the moments in which my fears threatened to overtake me. They say that we don't know what we have until it is gone but I knew long before I lost you that I had something special. The day I lost you my world crumbled and I didn't know how to move forward. You came back to my life and I could have been angry that you had deceived me with your death but I never could be angry about it because I had grown to love you even more than I thought possible. I want to share my life with you until the day we are separated by death. In sickness and in health I will love you until the end of time." I spoke from the heart not having taken the time to write down what I wanted to say because every time I tried I got frustrated and quit. My eyes and hers were both full of tears by the time I finished.

"Beatrice, your turn." Johanna said after a moment.

"Tobias I have seen you for most of my life but it wasn't until you helped me from the net that I came to realize you were someone I wanted to know completely. From that moment on I cherished every second I spent with you even when you were yelling at me as my instructor." This got some laughter but Tris continued on. "When you faced your fear of heights to save me when I almost fell from the Ferris wheel I saw a different side of you but then the next day when you threw knives at me I thought I had just imagined it. This kept happening with you showing one minute that you felt something for it just to hide it the next. Finally you let me in and again seemed to shut me out but soon after you explained that you didn't want anyone to think my ranking was out of favoritism. My heart only grew fonder of you as I realized how deep your love for me was. Every time you were there to protect me or guide me through the hard times I fell harder for you. I never wanted to be apart from you but the time apart only made our relationship stronger as it helped us both see how precious life is and how easily it could be taken from us. I was blessed that when things got rough during that time apart I was able to spend time with your father and our son. It was seeing you in them that guide me to hold on to hope that I would be back with you in time. When I returned I was afraid that you might not still want me or that you would be angry with me. I was surprised when you quickly opened your arms and welcomed me back as if I had never been away from you. I love you with all my heart and I will love you through sickness and health until the end of time." Beatrice finishes and I feel my face covered with the tears that have fallen. I have never been the kind to cry in front of others but today I don't care. I have my one true love holding my hands and we are both speaking from the heart.

Johanna makes a speech about us. "I have known both of these young people for a while now and I have never seen a love like theirs. Despite everything they have been through their love just grows stronger with each day. I feel like if others took a lesson from them our world would be a better place. Both of them have always displayed the qualities we use to value in our individual factions. They have always been brave, selfless, smart, kind and honest. Though I doubt either of them ever truly sees them as having all five qualities but for those who have seen them together can attest that they have brought out all five qualities in each other. For that reason I am honored to be here performing their wedding." She continued on talking for a few more minutes but I tune her out in favor of staring into Tris eyes. I feel her love radiating from her and I see mine reflected in her eyes. Before I know it we are being pronounced husband and wife then our lips are pressed together in a kiss that last for what feels like just a second but really was a good minute.

Tris POV

I walk out arm in arm with Tobias and I feel like I am floating on air. I slip my arms around his waist once we reach the room we are having the reception. The other girls are with Susan helping her get dressed in her wedding dress again for the reception. No words are exchanged as he leans down and kisses me on the lips. He slides his tongue into my mouth and I let my tongue play with his. We kiss for a good minute before he pulls back. "I never tire of kissing you." He whispers with his forehead against mine.

"I never tire of kissing you either. I also love the moments when our foreheads touch. It feels like we are the only two people in the world when you touch your forehead to mine." I whisper back.

"We aren't the only two people in the world?" He teases me then leans in and kisses me just under my ear. "You are so beautiful today that no words can describe how beautiful you are. I never thought it possible that my Tris could be more beautiful than she is everyday but you proved me wrong." His voice is husky and obviously full of lust for me and I love how his voice sounds right now.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton." I say as I look deep in his eyes.

"I love you, Beatrice Eaton." He whispers back before kissing me again. "I like how that sounds." He says a moment later the lust still heavy in his voice.

"I love how it sounds too." I whisper back.

The rest of the night we spend partying with our friends and families. Tonight Torin, Evelyn, and Marcus will be staying at the apartment so that Tobias and I can have some alone time. At midnight Caleb and Susan take their leave to start their week honeymoon. At about 1 am Tobias smiles at me and I know he has waited as long as he can to be alone with me. We take our leave and head to our house. He carries me over the threshold and up to our bedroom. It is officially our bedroom now and the other bedroom will be Torin's from now on.

"Tris, I want to make love to you tonight but I want to make sure you want it too because if not I won't force you." He whispers as he slowly undoes my dress.

"I want to make love to you too, Tobias." I whisper against his lips as I move to kiss him. Our kiss is deep and full of passion. We make love for the second time in our lives and I can feel all his pent up emotions. I feel mine as well and I can tell both of us have stayed faithful while apart. When it is over Tobias holds me tight to him and strokes my face. It is in that moment that I realize the nightmare is over, we are both alive, and we are together forever.

Tobias' POV

I wake the day after my wedding and see Tris asleep in my arms. God I love her. I know now that I am going to have a happier life from here until the day I leave this world. I just lay watching her sleep not wanting to wake my beautiful wife. I love the thought of Tris now being my wife. I love watching her sleep because that is when I realize my nightmare is over and my Tris is alive beside me.


	18. Chapter 18 A Fresh Beginning

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 18 A Fresh Beginning

Marcus' POV

Yesterday I got to watch my only child get married which was something a couple years ago I never thought I would get to see. We still have a long way to come but Tobias and I are at least talking and going through therapy together. His wife, Tris, is the reason we were able to mend our relationship. Tris had seen I was trying to change and she helped him to see it too. Last night I shared a bed with my wife well ex-wife well my estranged wife. I am not exactly sure what we are anymore. We never got a divorce but I did believe her to be dead for several years. By the laws of our city now if we learn a spouse is alive after seven years we can legally be declared divorced. We didn't make love or have sex whatever you want to call it but we did spend the night holding one another.

We talked about what we both want and for once I found myself truly listening to her. She told me about the affair she had years ago and I told her about my own affairs. She told me about what it was like to see the look in Tobias' eyes when he found out Tris was dead and how he looked when she was alive. Tris seems to be the key in what is putting our family back together. She is a very selfless girl, correction woman. She is smart, kind, brave, and honest not to mention beautiful. Tris accepted Eaton as her last name yesterday and I was just as proud of her as I was of Tobias when they said their vows.

Torin, my grandson, is a handsome boy who looks a lot like his father. He has also been a big part of why I was able to reconcile with Evelyn and Tobias. That kid is the smartest of the family, kinder than any human I know, braver than any adult I have met, more selfless than a child his age should be, and more honest than truth itself is. He is very gifted and I love him to pieces. Even though he knows how I abused his father as a child he still loves me and forgives me for my wrongs. Tris did a great job raising him the first couple years of his life and now I know Tobias along with Tris will guide him to be a man that anyone would be proud to call a friend or a husband. Tobias is nothing like me and I thank God that the abusive chain was broken by him. I was abused by my father and he was abused by his father and so on but Tobias isn't an abusive father. Thank God for Tris who showed Tobias the love that could heal his heart and make him the man he desired to be.

I turn as I feel arms wrap around my waist. Evelyn is awake now and she saw me staring out the bedroom window. "What you thinking about Marcus?" She whispers softly in my ear and it feels so good to have her arms around me.

"I am thinking about how wonderful our son turned out despite how I raised him. I think Tris deserves all the credit for the man he is." I say back as I place my hands on top of hers and gently stroke a thumb over the back of her fingers.

"She is someone really special and I wish I would have seen it sooner. So what do you think about what I suggested last night?" She asks with her lips against my shoulder blade. I had decided last night to sleep in just my boxers so my back is bare and it feels so good to have her lips on my skin again.

"I love the idea Evelyn but at the same time I am scared that I will find that I haven't changed as much as I thought I had. Can we see how this week goes before I make a decision?" I reply as I slowly turn in her arms to look at her.

"I think that is a wise idea which if you ask me shows me you have changed but it isn't what I think that should matter. I still love you." I can't help but smile as she says this.

"I still love you too and I don't want to hurt you ever again. Should we go get breakfast before Torin gets up?" I ask and she grins.

"I think that is wise. Did you see his smile when he walked up the aisle with the rings?"

"Yes I did and I think he is more excited that his parents are married than they are." I say jokingly as I take her hand.

"Maybe but either way I am happy for the three of them. Should we first get dressed?" I nod and we both pull out our clothes for the day before quickly dressing to go make breakfast. We are shocked to find Torin sitting in the kitchen waiting for us.

"Good morning Grandma and Grandpa." He greets. "I am hungry! What is for breakfast?"

"How do waffles sound?" I ask and he grins before nodding enthusiastically. I set to work making the waffles while Evelyn prepares sausage and sets out some juice. After breakfast we take Torin to daycare while I go to work as a cook at a local restaurant and Evelyn went to work as maid in one of the office buildings.

Evelyn's POV

I couldn't believe it this morning when I woke up and found Marcus standing at the window so deep in thought. He looked just like he did the day after we first made love so I did what I did that morning. I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around his waist and we stood holding a soft conversation. I think he and I should try again to make our marriage work especially after we talked everything over last night in bed. He really has changed and I think he is the man I fell in love with in the first place.

I am now at work and it is close to the end of the day. I can't wait to get home to Marcus and Torin tonight. Torin is staying this week with us while Tris and Tobias have an at home honeymoon. It was a beautiful wedding yesterday when my son, Tobias, married his long time love, Beatrice Prior. I knew when he was a kid that this girl was the one for him but that didn't stop me from trying to break them apart when it was in my best interest to have her away from him during the war. They are so beautiful together and their love is truly beyond words in its own beauty.

"Hi Evelyn." Johanna Reyes approaches me as I am clocking out for the day.

"Hi Johanna. Beautiful job with the ceremonies yesterday." I tell her.

"Thank you. Those four young people are amazing and I was honored to perform their weddings. How did the night with Marcus go?" I am a bit shocked that she knows I stayed with Marcus and before I can say that she smiles and goes on. "Marcus and I did date a long time ago and we are still friends so he had told me last night that you were staying over as was Torin. He also admitted he was nervous about it for fear he would hurt you in some way."

"He was a gentleman and just made me fall in love with him all over again but yes he is scared of ruining our relationship by resorting back to the man he used to be."

"And do you feel he will become that man again?"

"No I think he has really changed and will remain a better man. Tris has been a part of that I think."

"Tris will be a great political wife because she has the qualities to guide Tobias in the right direction."

"They really do complete one another don't they?"

"Yes they do." She smiles as she says it then waves goodbye.

Marcus pulls up a moment later and I get in the car. "Hello beautiful." He says.

"Hi handsome. What are we doing tonight?" I ask him.

"Well I brought home dinner from the restaurant and I got a movie for us to watch. Tris and Tobias came by for lunch today." He grins. "Those two can't keep their hands off each other which reminded me of us at their age."

I laugh at this and then reply. "We may be grandparents again soon then." We share a laugh and suddenly I knew things were going to work out for us.


	19. Chapter 19 Where 15 Years Takes Us

**A/N** **I do not own the characters, story lines, quotes or anything of the Divergent books. I just borrowed them for entertainment**

Chapter 19 Where 15 Years Takes Us

Torin's POV 15 years later

I still can't believe how lucky I am compared to my friends. My dad and mom are madly in love which is awesome but even better I am now working with them as a fear landscape researcher. The other day I met a beautiful woman when I was working. Her skin was a pale white, her eyes were a vibrant green, and her hair was a beautiful shade of red. My dad and mom shared a shocked look as I went to inject the young woman with the serum. "Torin is that you?" She asked me suddenly and I realized I did know this girl.

"Kelly?" I asked in shock then looked back over my shoulder at my parents who just shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I volunteered to come have the tests run on me because I heard your parents were working here. I was hoping to ask them about how you are doing but I guess I get to ask you instead. I have missed you terribly the last 15 years." She says softly.

"I have been good. How have you been? I have missed you too. Are you still the bubbly girl I remember or have you slowed down with old age?" I tease her and she laughs.

"I guess you could say I have slowed a bit. I had a near death experience last year and so I had to slow down." She motions to the chair sitting across the room from her. That is when I realize I had seen my father helping the young woman into the chair she now sat in. "I am in physical therapy and they think I may never walk again but I keep telling them to shut up I will walk again."

"That's my girl." I say as I brush her hair away from her neck and I remember how Dad said he had done that to mom the first time he injected her with a fear serum. We do a series of test starting with several individual fear tests then we have them go through their fear landscapes. Today it will be the first test Kelly will go through.

"Funny I never thought I would hear you call me that." She whispers.

"Well I was only 3 the last time we saw one another." I tell her.

"I know." She seems sad and I lean down over her.

"We will definitely have to talk more after your test but right now I am on a time schedule so if I don't inject you in the next thirty seconds my parents will totally dock my pay for this week." I say laughing as I rub the alcohol swab over her beautiful neck.

"Well then Divergent boy you better get to it." She says back and I can't help but laugh. I inject her with the serum.

"Be brave." I whisper the same words my Dad told my Mom the first time he injected her. This seems to work as Kelly slowly relaxes. I smile at her then wave slightly before I join my parents at the control panel.

"So you are using your good old Dad's lines?" Dad says when I come back in the control area and I blush a deep red.

"I hate that you guys listen into every conversation I have with a beautiful girl. You know it sucks working with your parents at times." They both laugh as I put a pout on which of course is a fake because I love working with them. "By the way speaking of beautiful girls have you heard if Mariah has made her work choice yet?"

Mariah is my younger sister. She has to begin training for her career which she will start when she is 16 years old. She is just 14 years old but first has to complete two years of training in the field she chooses. She was born nine months after my parents were married. Mariah and I are the closest of the four of us kids. That is right Mom and Dad had four kids. Mariah is sort of dating Christina's son, Cole. Christina married Matthew about two months after my parents married and Cole was born ten months later. They aren't officially dating because both Christina and Mom feel they should wait until they are sixteen to date. They just have to wait two years though and neither seems upset by it.

After Mariah was born Nate was born two years later. He is named for my grandmother on Mom's side of the family. Andrea was born three years later and she is named for my grandfather on Mom's side. I love my siblings and am thankful that we all get along for the most part. Nate and I have been sharing a room but next year I will be moving out. Andrea and Mariah share a bedroom too. After grandma moved in with grandpa permanently about three months after my parents were married the room my uncle use to call his bedroom was converted into a spare bedroom and later turned into a baby room when Mariah was born.

"She has made a decision but is waiting to tell all of us at dinner tonight. Grandpa and Grandma are coming over too as is Uncle Caleb and Aunt Susan along with their two kids." Mom informs me.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Caleb. I got a new idea to talk over with him for how to improve the serums without some of the side effects." I say.

"You know we better start paying attention you two!" Dad says and laughs as Mom sticks her tongue out at him. "Maybe later baby but right now we need to assure our son's girlfriend doesn't have a heart attack." I laugh because I love the way they tease one another.

"Get a room you two." I tease.

"Ok I think I will. Can you watch the kids tonight?" Mom jokes back.

"Sure but you first have to come to dinner." I tell her and she looks at me with shock. "What I know you two are still all over one another after all these years. I love knowing that you love one another so much. As it gives me hope for my future." I say as I notice the first images appear. "Wow she took a long time to go into the simulation. I think we better check her vitals." I say quietly.

Dad sets about setting up the machines while Mom and I monitor her response to the simulation. "She has a fear similar to my bird fear but it is different too."

"Yeah I see that mom." Mom and Dad have both shown their fear landscapes to me and I have showed mine to both of them as well. They officially nicknamed me Five after my landscape because I have five fears. Dad still has four fears and Mom has six fears so we can't wait to test the rest of the family. One of my fears is about intimacy like my mom use to have so we joke that one day I will be Four Jr. I like that idea though because my dad is so cool. I love seeing him go into his old instructor routines and I love working out with him because he is a great trainer.

Dad comes back in and we check Kelly's vitals. "Shoot Four we got a problem." Mom says but I am already on it. I shoot the serum that will link me to Kelly's fear simulation into my neck and I go into the room standing beside her for a good twenty seconds before I see what she is seeing.

"Kelly it is me." I say softly as I reach over and touch her shoulder. "We will get through this together but first you have to remember what you told me before I gave you the shot. You will walk again so my question is why are you still sitting in this chair? You could fight this if you just stood up." At the sound of my voice her vitals went normal for a fear simulation and she suddenly stood up. She fought and within ten seconds I was able to pull back out of her simulation allowing her to finish on her own. I walk back to the control room and sit down watching the monitor.

"How is it you do that so quickly?" Dad asks me.

"I am more genetically pure remember?" I just shrug it off. "Although you know how much I hate those classifications." I say with disdain and my parents laugh it off.

"She really seems to be going through it better now that you worked with her." Dad says softly checking the vitals.

"Yeah I know but the heart rate isn't calming at all but her breathing is. What the hell is going on?" I get up grab her file to see what medical issues she has. I almost scream when I read it. "How could we all three miss this?" I say showing my parents her file then grabbing another injection to put myself back into the simulation.

"Hold on Torin," Mom says as she points to the screen. Kelly is starting to come around from her simulation but she looks worn out.

I slowly walk into the room and upon seeing me she starts crying. She tries to hide her face and I remember what Dad said happened in one of my mom's fear simulations. I walk over to her wheelchair and pull it up next to her then I sit in it. I reach over and stroke her arm to get her to look at me. "Kelly it is ok. You are out of it now. Talk to me please." She shakes her head and continues to cry. "Kelly you know you did promise to talk to me after your simulation and as it is now 5:30 pm you are officially my last simulation of the day so we can talk as long as you need to. Tell me where your mom is." This works.

"Mom is working at the bureau with her new boyfriend. My dad died a few years after you left the bureau. I don't like the guy she is dating he gives me the creeps." There is something she isn't telling me but I let it slide for now. "That is why I volunteered for this program. It is going to pay for me to move here to the city so I can get away from them."

"Kelly are you heading back tonight?" I hear my mom ask as she enters to undo the machines for the night.

"No I was invited to stay at a friend's apartment when I scheduled this but not sure where I am staying now because things have changed since two months ago when I scheduled this appointment." She looks embarrassed.

"Why don't you stay at our house tonight? Mariah and Andrea would love to have you share their room I am sure." My dad says as he helps mom put equipment away.

"Thank you but I don't know how to get there I mean with my chair it takes a special vehicle to get me around."

"We know." Dad says and grins at me.

"My dad's best friend is married to a woman in a wheelchair so we all have vehicles to make it easier to transport her when she needs a ride. We kind of have a large group of family and friends that take care of one another. I call them my extra aunts and uncles." I say and my parents laugh. I roll my eyes. "You are welcome to stay at our place if you can tolerate the love birds over there." I say hitching my finger over my shoulder toward my parents.

"I can tolerate them. By the way you look even more like your dad now then you did at 2 years old." She leans closer and whispers so my parents don't hear. "And he is still hot so tells me you will be very good looking even when you get older." I grin.

"Thank you and I am glad to hear that you think so." We laugh and my parents give us a questioning look. "Are we ready to go Four and Six?" I get to call them by their nicknames when we are at work.

"Yep are you taking Kelly with you or do you want me to take her?" My Dad asks.

"I can take her but I might need help loading her in the car as I haven't done it that many times." I say.

"Alright Five I will walk out with you while Six pulls our car around to where you are parked." I grin at my dad.

We take Kelly out of the fear simulation room and up to my parking space. "Torin," I hear someone call my name so I turn just to see the one person I don't want to see.

"What do you want Sarah?" I ask the blond heading my way.

"I wanted to see if you were free Friday night. I have to go to a friend's wedding and I don't want to go alone."

I sigh and glance at my Dad who smirks. "I am busy Sarah. I promised Four and Six I would babysit this weekend so they can have a night alone."

"You babysit for your coworkers?" Sarah asked with shock.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?" I glare at her.

"Well tell them to get someone else to do it. You deserve to have a life too you know besides they are old and married. Don't they like have ten kids too?"

"No they have four kids and they aren't that old but yes they are married." I say and roll my eyes almost everyone knows I work with my parents.

"Ok so they aren't that old but still tell them to go out another night. I still don't see why you babysit for their four brats."

"I babysit three of their kids not four and I do it out of love for them. They gave me life after all." I roll my eyes.

"What do you mean they gave you life? Did they save you or something?"

My dad who has been quiet until now snorts with laughter and so does Kelly. "Let me spell this out for you Sarah. Four and Six have four kids, their oldest is 18. They have two boys and two girls. The oldest is their son named Torin or if you prefer Five." I watch as her face registers what I just said.

"Wait you work with both your parents? Ew gross. I mean I heard about how they are all over each other even at work. How do you tolerate that?"

I laugh. "I love seeing their love in action besides I was born from that love. I also was there when my mom had to struggle through 3 years of being apart from my dad and I never want to see either of them go through that kind of pain again." I say as I push Kelly forward just as I notice my mother has been watching the whole scene play out.

"Oh and by the way Sarah you are fired." My mom says.

"What? Why?" She sputters and my dad shakes his head.

"You just insulted your bosses and harassed a coworker. All while I was on the phone with Johanna Reyes. She has told me to send you to her office right now. You are being reassigned." Sarah storms off and I glance at my mom.

"Thank you Mom and Dad for teaching me about love. Thank you also for being there whenever I need you." I say and Dad wraps his arms around me.

"You know buddy we will be here for you whenever you need." My dad says as he holds me a moment. "I am sorry you had to witness that Kelly." Thank God I have parents who are so kind, smart, brave, honest, and selfless.

"It is ok Mr. Eaton. It just furthered my opinion of your family." She says.

"Kelly can I ask what happened to your legs?" My mom says.

"I was raped and abused by a man last year. However according to the reports about my accident I was supposedly in a car accident while heading to work." She says and I want to cry.

"The man is your mom's boyfriend isn't it?" I ask and my parents look at me shocked.

"Yes that is why I want to move away from there and I have been trying for a while but nothing works. As you probably figured out during my fear simulation today I really am not supposed to be going through these simulations. I rather take the risks so I was given special permission because I told them I knew the people running them and I trusted them with my life. I had to explain how I knew you three and then I was allowed to do it."

She breaks down crying so I lean down and wraps my arms around her. "You don't have to do this to get out of the bureau." I whisper. "We will find another way I promise."

"I am sorry Torin. I never should have come here." Kelly says and she starts to wheel herself away but thanks to my training with my parents I am very strong. I grab her chair and pull her back to me.

"You are not going anywhere but to my home where we will talk it out." I say as I carefully pick her up and put her in my front seat where Mom has opened the door for me. Dad gets the wheelchair and puts it in the trunk of my car before he walks Mom to their car. I go around and get in the driver's seat. I start the car and follow my parents to our home.

When we get there Mariah, Andrea, and Nate are waiting in the front yard for us. Mom had called them to let them know we would have company. Mariah helps Mom get the wheelchair out of my trunk while Nate comes over to open the door. Andrea wheels the chair to the door while Dad lifts Kelly out of the car and into the chair. I get out and follow my family inside. "You have a ramp at your house?"

"Yeah like I said we have a good friend who is in a wheelchair. I think she rather we would have just let her go down the stairs though." I laugh and my dad rolls his eyes before messing my hair up.

"Just because she was Dauntless doesn't mean she likes that much danger." Mom says for Dad.

"I love when you do that." He says as he leans over and kisses Mom.

All four of us kids shout together, "Ew get a room!" We laugh together and it is in these moments that I am most thankful that Mom and Dad found their way back to one another 15 years ago.

Kelly tells us the full story of what the guy did to her while we wait for the others to arrive. "Well who is in charge of your therapy?" Mom asks.

"Cam Prescott," Kelly says.

"Well then it is no surprise you aren't getting better. Why is your mom still dating him the guy who did this?"

"My mom never got the full story of what happened and when I tried to tell her she was called into work before I could then he threatened to have me killed if I told my mother. Do you know of another therapist I can work with?"

"Yes actually I do. Zeke became a therapist after Shauna ended up in a wheelchair. Zeke is Tobias' best friend and Shauna is his wife that Torin told you about." Mom explains.

"I don't have any money to pay him." Kelly says softly.

"Don't worry about it." I say. "He owes me big time for taking care of Shauna's wheelchair when it broke a couple months ago. Dumb idiot husband of hers was using it for racing down our ramp and he jammed the brakes so they wouldn't work." I roll my eyes and Kelly laughs the first really happy laugh I have heard from her today.

"What did you do to fix it?"

"Oh I had to tear it apart and put a new brake on but the goof ball couldn't pay for it so I told him he owed me a favor someday down the road and guess what." I say with a wicked grin.

Mom, Dad, and my siblings chimed in with me. "Today is that day."

"So Torin this is the girlfriend from when you were 2 years old?" Mariah teases.

"Yes Mariah this is Kelly." I say as the doorbell rings.

"I like her." My sister says with a grin as mom lets in our grandparents.

"Is that Kelly?" Grandpa asks as he walks in.

"Mr. Eaton!" She says and wheels over to him then holds her arms out for a hug. He hugs her tight.

"You are even more beautiful today than you were at 2 years old. Still madly in love with my grandson?"

She blushes and I speak up. "Grandpa stop being so rude besides you are insulting the lovely lady. She could do so much better than me." I say and my family all smiles as they see her relax.

"I doubt I could do better than you Torin. I mean you already are as amazing a man as your father is." She whispers.

"I am not nearly as great as my dad but I hope to one day be as amazing as he is." I say with a slight blush.

Kelly's POV

I can't believe how quickly Tris, Torin, and Tobias made it all happen. I was moved into the city the next day, Zeke started working with me two days later, and one month later I was retested to see how my body was healing but there was nothing wrong with me anymore. However it did take another month to get me walking again. That was a night I will never forget. Torin took me to see the place where his father proposed to his mother. Then he picked me up and said I want to dance with you tonight. He held me close as he sung to me. Suddenly I felt cold and I realized he had let go of me. Apparently Zeke had told him I was ready to walk.

He then proposed to me by getting down on one knee. I didn't see the rest that were there watching us that night but his big extended family was there to witness the moment I walked again. I said yes in a heartbeat and just then I heard all the cheering as Torin got up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Are you ready to walk down the aisle toward me?" He had asked and I got what he was asking. I shrugged and he said, "Well time to find out." Zeke walked over as did Tobias and each of them stood on one side of me ready to catch me should I fall. I walked the 10 yards to where Torin had moved to. I collapsed in his arms and cried when I realized I was able to walk again. In about ten minutes I will be walking down the aisle toward him and he will be the one holding me up during the ceremony as I become his wife. I can't believe what started almost 16 years ago when we were just 2 has led to us becoming husband and wife. My mom and I are finally talking again. She found out the truth through a friend of hers that had learned about it when the guy got drunk at a bar one night and bragged about what he had done to me. Torin and I haven't made love yet but that doesn't matter. He loves me despite my broken parts.

Tobias always says I am like him in some ways and Torin is like Tris in a lot of ways. I guess I see what he means and because of that I am sure this love will last until the end of time.

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read this story. Also a big thank you for the comments I have received. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I thought it would be fitting to finish it from the characters' POV. Having it be in Torin and Kelly's POV just happened when I was trying to find the ending and the two characters spoke up in my head saying let me tell the ending.**


End file.
